


More Than Meets the AI

by FanOfTA



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, android romance, side sulay relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-07 19:44:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15915003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanOfTA/pseuds/FanOfTA
Summary: Baekhyun is a maintenance robot working at the love bot factory. It’s not fun by any standard, but it’s what he’s been programmed to do and he’ll do it. What he’s not prepared for is getting mistakenly shipped out with several other love bot models, and getting purchased by a very single, very awkward man.





	More Than Meets the AI

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt B143
> 
> As soon as I saw this prompt, I knew I needed to write it! It probably turned out very different from what the original prompter was expecting, but I hope it will be well received all the same! Thank you to all the wonderful mods for their help and coordination in this fest!

      Two mechanical hands lifted a supply box out of the back of a supply glider and onto a hand truck. Once 4 boxes had been stacked up, the same two hands, belonging to a maintenance robot, pushed the hand truck into a factory. The robot cut open the box and began unloading the different parts onto the appropriate assembly lines. This factory specialized in the creation of robots, specifically love robots. They made and sold hundreds of models per day, so the maintenance section usually had its hands full with restocking supplies and taking care of whatever trash was left over after the creation process was complete.

 

      Robots had become an integral part of society. There were several different types, designed for possibly any task imaginable. Some were built in more human-like fashion, while others retained a simpler, machine-like appearance. Humans even programmed the AIs accordingly. Most robots were only given a limited amount of functionality and processing capabilities, so they were merely designed for a certain function, but there were plenty of newly designed robots popping up that were given complex AIs capable of thinking and simulating human emotion. These love robots were the newest in that particular line. They were designed to simulate human affection and emotions, and were sculpted as per request of the buyer.

 

      The maintenance robot that was working on unpacking supplies was a bit of an exception. Most of them were built with a bipedal body, similar to a human, but were never given anymore embellishment than that. This robot had a human face rather than the typical androgynous white plate, however, and had been given a designated gender, identifying as male. He had round cheeks and lips that formed into a pout, looking much cuter than one would think a robot was capable of. He had black hair and soft eyes, and was given full capability to emote. Moreover, he’d been programmed to have the same level of consciousness as a love robot, having his own distinct personality and emotions. Last but certainly not least, he’d been given a name rather than a simple model number. This robot was named Baekhyun.

 

      Baekhyun was still considered an older model, despite his various upgrades. While he had an inner skeleton, much like the many different pieces he was unpacking, he was still predominantly made of white metal plating, his wires peeking out in between the plates at his joints. Only his face had been made of synthetic skin. That was a luxury reserved only for the love robots. Baekhyun would probably tear it constantly at his job if his hands were covered with it. It was more efficient to be built this way, and for the most part, Baekhyun never longed to be remodeled. He was content with what he’d been given.

 

      Another key difference between him and the love robots, and a fairly significant difference between the love robots and every other machine, was they were built in the human image, complete with genitalia. Of course they were robots at the end of the day, so they weren’t capable of reproducing, but humans were starting to tread the line of what was really human and what was not. Baekhyun often pitied the more complex robots, because they were so human-like in their feelings and thoughts, but they would never be treated like humans. They would never _be_ humans, and society made sure they would always know that fact.

 

      Civilization had advanced greatly in the modern world, building skyscrapers, flying vehicles, fast travel, and insurmountable technological developments in just about any aspect of life. Humans were essentially playing god, at least in Baekhyun’s point of view, and as such, they got to make the rules. Despite creating these robots just short of being human, they were classified and treated as property. Their feelings were constantly disregarded and trampled on. Some were only given a certain amount of consciousness, and Baekhyun thought it was cruel to pick and choose what aspects of life a robot was allowed to have. Then again, perhaps he just felt that way because he _was_ one, and had been given the ability to think and learn. He felt like nothing more than a servant and a guinea pig for humans, and he wished he could have the freedom to be more. He knew he was only kept around out of usefulness. A love robot might have a small glimpse of free will to make their own choices, but they were all property, and their existence and meaning always came down to what their owner wanted from them.

 

      Baekhyun wasn’t the only one that sometimes questioned why he’d been given such a powerful AI. Most of his coworkers asked the same question. Because Baekhyun was given a complex AI, he was treated differently than the other maintenance robots that were simply in charge of heavy lifting and routine actions. Baekhyun had been given extra responsibilities such as planning, participating in meetings, and supply checks. They were all still simple tasks, but they were typically given to humans, and Baekhyun’s team consisted of 4 other people, all humans. He was the odd one out, and it was very easy for him to feel the animosity from his other coworkers.

 

      Baekhyun knew they thought of him as nothing more than a hunk of metal. They often equated him to a vacuum cleaner or some other mundane machine. Baekhyun wished it didn’t hurt him, but unfortunately, he’d been programmed to understand sadness and prejudice. It just had Baekhyun questioning further why he needed to understand the negative, complex emotions if he was nothing more than a work machine. The official reason he’d been given his emotions was to promote better work relations and empathy with his coworkers, but it had seemingly done the opposite. His coworkers clearly didn’t want Baekhyun doing what could have been a human’s job, no matter how human he was programmed to be.

 

      There was a lot of prejudice within modern society. Most people were well off enough to survive, so there wasn’t as much of an issue with classism. The biggest source of prejudice was how someone chose to spend their money. Having a personal robot could be considered the ultimate luxury, since most were able to do chores and keep the house in the human’s stead. People were still becoming accustomed to the idea of purchasing a robot as a source of pleasure or makeshift lover, however. Basically, the prejudice came with the more complex AI robots, since some people considered it morally questionable, even if still luxurious. Baekhyun was grateful that he belonged to the factory as a work robot rather than a luxury product. He pitied the love robots that would be sold to some lonely, potentially creepy individual.

 

      Still, it was hard to bear the obvious lack of respect of his coworkers sometimes. As he was finishing up separating the various different finger joints he’d unpacked, one of his coworkers slammed another box down beside him, smiling in a conniving manner.

      “It’s about time for all of us to clock out, Baekhyun.”

      “You know the rules. We stay until it’s all unloaded and we get paid overtime, so what’s your point?” Baekhyun asked bluntly. The man smiled wider, and if Baekhyun had sensory functionality, he was pretty sure it would have sent chills up his spine.

      “Well, you see, all of us humans get tired after so many hours of work. While some overtime pay is nice, it’s hard to do it so often, especially when there’s a robot who never gets tired here to help us out.”

      “You do realize I have to charge as well.”

      “But you don’t get aching muscles or headaches. Do us a solid, Baekhyun. There’s not too much left, just finish it up for us, huh? You’ll get extra pay, right?”

      “The company doesn’t pay its maintenance bots, you know that.”

      “So you’re saving money! All the better, right, Baekhyun? Thanks!”

 

      Baekhyun forced himself not to narrow his eyes as the man walked away. They always did this to him. The most sickening part of it all was the man went over to the other workers and began offering to take them out to drinks, saying the ‘toaster’ would finish the rest. In times like this, Baekhyun desperately wished he could be emotionless. He was very aware that he got the short end of the stick in regards to working, but he couldn’t say anything because that was what he was designed for. He was programmed to work, so he couldn’t complain about being made to work longer. He didn’t have that privilege.

 

      Baekhyun watched his coworkers leave, and spent another hour preparing the supplies. The factory at least had some humanity in giving Baekhyun work choices. He could have ended up in waste management, cleaning up and dismantling broken down or failed robots. Baekhyun knew they were machines, but it didn’t sit well with him to take apart his own kind. He would much rather sort parts that could be used to create or improve robots. He’d been given his own room within the sorting facility as well. It had once been a storage closet, but it had been cleared out to make room for his charging unit and a bookshelf. Baekhyun didn’t get to leave and experience the outside world, but he was allowed to select books to read and other forms of media. He tended to speed through books, so the facility preferred when he simply downloaded them to his processor directly, but Baekhyun preferred the old fashioned reading experience.

 

      He sat down on the ground of his room, pulling a book off his shelf. He’d read it before, but he enjoyed the story, and there was something in reading the words over again rather than just recalling them from his memory that he loved. Perhaps it made him feel just a bit more human, even though Baekhyun knew it was a silly sentiment. He wondered sometimes if the want to be human was programmed into robots, or if it was something their AI learned after being treated as something lesser. Either way, Baekhyun felt it was cruel for the humans to play god and decide how much worth they had.

 

      He plugged his charging cord into the back of his neck. He would charge faster if he shut his processes off temporarily, but Baekhyun needed something to take his mind off of his coworker’s lack of respect earlier. Baekhyun liked to envision and create the stories in his head as he read. This was one instance in which he was impressed with the programming he’d been given. His ability to visualize was superb, and he loved constructing faces based on the descriptions in the book. Sometimes he would just spend the evening visualizing characters.

 

      That night, Baekhyun read a story about an adventurer. He’d always enjoyed the fantasy plots, though the romance went a bit over his head. He wondered how the love robots were able to fall in love. Perhaps there was something different in their programming, but Baekhyun really had to wonder just what the limit to emotions was. Could they really fall in love or was it just being programmed to humor a human like a servant? He entered his sleep mode with the question still on his mind, so it would be there when he turned on the following morning. He would come to find the answer on his own sooner than he realized.

 

~*~

      The facility had gotten another heavy shipment of parts for their love robot line, and Baekhyun and the other workers were doing their best to process everything in a timely manner. On top of processing, they were also needed to help pack and ship the latest order of robots. Baekhyun preferred not to do this since he didn’t much like the sight of a humanoid robot packed into a flashy box, but with the larger shipments, the factory needed all the help they could get to pack the trucks.

 

      What Baekhyun didn’t know was his coworkers were starting to plot behind his back. It was late in the evening and they were about done packing the shipments. Baekhyun was checking the list to make sure every model was packed in the van. The same coworker that had left Baekhyun to work on his own the night before was sifting through some of the equipment in the hangar. They had batons that emitted a type of electromagnetic wave that was strong enough to shut down a robot, but not harm it. They were often used if a robot turned on prematurely in their box or if one started malfunctioning and needed to be shut down. The man picked it up, looking it over in his hands before smirking.

      “Only 5 more to be packed,” Baekhyun stated, looking at each of the workers.

      “Baekhyun, I think this one has a problem!” One of his coworkers shouted.

 

      Baekhyun tried his hardest not to roll his eyes. If there was a problem with one of the packaged robots, they would have to order a replacement and their schedule would be severely delayed. He walked over, scanning the model to look for faults. His eyes narrowed when he didn’t see any, but he didn’t have any time to react before the baton hit him in the neck, short circuiting his system. The light faded from his eyes, and his body crumpled to the ground. The man with the baton looked at him in disgust.

      “It’s about time he shut up. Piece of junk thinks he can order us around...”

      “Won’t we get in trouble for doing this?” Another person asked.

      “No, they won’t even notice he’s gone I bet. He’s just an old maintenance bot. Come on, let’s pack him up and send him on his way.”

      “That really could get us in trouble,” another urged. “We’d be sending out the wrong shipment. It will cost the company money.”

      “We’ll just send him as an extra in the order. He’ll be a gift for someone. I think that’s rather nice of us.”

      “I guess...”

      “So help me pack him then. I think it’s time we send Baekhyun to his new home.”

 

      They worked together to fit Baekhyun into one of the spare robot boxes and secured him in. The boxes already came pre-packed with instructions and a charger for the robot, so they didn’t bother getting anything from Baekhyun’s room. They worked together to stand his box up, then loaded it into the truck. After that, they loaded the last 5 models and shut the back of the truck. Within 15 minutes, the hangar door had opened and the truck was gliding away into the night air, off to the sorting center where the robots would be distributed. That was Baekhyun’s last night as a working product of the company.

 

~*~

      When Baekhyun regained consciousness, he was faced with an unfamiliar white ceiling. His system went into high alert, trying to regain whatever memory data it had lost. At the same time, he scanned his surroundings, trying to get some sort of insight. He was in a populated residential area, which made no sense. He'd never left the factory, so why would he be here now? What had happened after he'd shut off?

 

      He heard a door creak open and turned his head to the right, immediately spotting a young man peeking into the room. He seemed to be in his mid-twenties from what Baekhyun observed, with black square-rimmed glasses and black hair. He jumped when he realized Baekhyun was looking at him, then slowly opened the door, creeping inside. Wherever Baekhyun was, this man seemed to be wary of him.

      “You're awake now?” The man asked, his voice cracking slightly from nerves. “I mean, you're on? H-How would you like me to say it?”

      “Where am I? What's going on?” Baekhyun asked.

      “O-Oh...Right, I guess I should explain, huh? My name is Junmyeon...Um, y-you're my new love robot. D-Do you understand what that means?”

 

      Baekhyun’s eyes widened. Somehow he’d gotten mixed up with a love robot and had been sold, but how? He was very obviously a maintenance robot, and he was even still in his uniform. Anyone who took a second to look at him would realize he wasn’t a love robot, so why was he now in someone’s house being treated as one?

      “So, um...How does this whole thing work?” Junmyeon asked. “I don’t really know how you work...Can we have a relationship or is this just...you know, for intimate times?”

      “I’m sorry, I think there’s been a mistake,” Baekhyun finally started. “I’m not a love robot. I think you received the wrong package.”

 

      The man frowned and walked over to a table in the room, checking his receipt. He then walked over to the flattened packaging Baekhyun hadn’t noticed before and compared the numbers on the box.

      “No, I bought the right package. I got you right from the store so there couldn’t have been a delivery fluke.”

      “Then there was a packaging fluke because I’m not a love robot!” Baekhyun insisted.

      “Is this part of your startup process?” Junmyeon asked with a pout. “I wonder if I got a hard to get robot...It doesn’t say that in the personality description though. What do I need to do to make you calm down and be happy?”

 

      Baekhyun groaned in frustration, holding his head in his hands. He didn’t have time to deal with some confused, awkward, and obviously very lonely guy. He needed to get back to the factory and correct the problem. He noticed his white plated fingertips and an idea came to him. Junmyeon couldn’t see his body, but he was very obviously not built the same way as the other love robots. He pulled up his sleeves and held out his arms so Junmyeon could see the metal plating as well as the wires in his joints.

      “Look! I’m not even built like a love robot. Clearly I was put in the wrong package. And my outfit is different too! This is an employee outfit for the factory, not the standard outfit the love robots come with. You received the wrong robot!”

      “I bought a discounted model though...They said you were an older version and had been previously opened so you didn’t have the standard clothes anymore.”

      “They lied to you! How many times are you going to make me explain this? I’m a maintenance robot! If you let me go back, I can get this whole thing sorted out for you.”

      “I don’t have money for a regular love robot though...I don’t mind if you’re an older model.”

 

      Baekhyun stood up irritably, and Junmyeon shrunk backwards in fear. Baekhyun probably would have felt bad for scaring him, but he was extremely irritated at the moment. Someone had made a mistake and now both he and the customer were suffering for it. There was one way he could prove to Junmyeon that he wasn’t a love robot, but he hadn’t wanted to do this. He undid his belt and heard Junmyeon gasp. He pulled his pants down, causing Junmyeon to squeal and cover his eyes.

      “Look,” Baekhyun stated. Slowly Junmyeon peeked through his fingers. Bekhyun motioned to the plating around his hips and thighs. “I’m not even built for love. You have the wrong robot.”

      “Oh,” Junmyeon managed. “I guess you’re right...Sorry for not believing you before. I wonder why they were selling you as a love robot then...”

      “Someone made a mistake. I was helping to pack the latest shipment of love robots and somehow I got mixed into it.”

      “So...What should we do?”

      “I’ll contact my company and let them know what happened. It might take a few days for the proper robot to be sent. At this point, they’ll probably give you a love robot for the price you paid since you’ve had to deal with this inconvenience. I’m very sorry.” Baekhyun bowed his head at the end out of respect and vaguely saw Junmyeon shaking his head.

      “No, really. It’s alright. I’m the one that’s caused you trouble...Let me know if you need anything.”

      “I don’t need to eat food and I’m fully charged, so I shouldn’t need anything from you.”

      “Oh...I see. Alright then, I’ll just...be in my living room I guess.”

 

      Baekhyun watched Junmyeon leave the room, and he glanced around, finally noticing that he’d been placed on the bed. There was a large window looking out on the bustling city, but it was far enough away from the sky traffic to still be pleasant and quiet. The room in general seemed spacious, and Baekhyun had to figure Junmyeon made decent money if he could afford this place as well as a love robot. Then again he bought him at a discount, so perhaps that was too much of an assumption. Baekhyun knew it wasn’t wise to make assumptions about people.

 

      He stood up from the bed and reached for the pocket of his uniform, where his phone usually was, but it was nowhere to be seen. Of course he’d been stripped of his phone when he’d been mistakenly packaged. He could always try and contact them using his own operating system, but he hadn’t been updated for long distance since he never left the factory. He was going to need to ask Junmyeon for his phone instead.

 

      He walked out of the bedroom and was greeted with a spacious living room with a large screen and a white couch. Junmyeon was seated there, browsing through different pages of outdated gadgets and the like. Perhaps he was a collector or liked to assemble obsolete gears into something. What he could do with old technology, Baekhyun wasn’t sure. As he neared Junmyeon, the man looked up at him, jumping a bit.

      “Did you contact the factory?” He asked softly. Baekhyun shook his head.

      “I’ve lost my phone. Would it be alright if I borrowed yours?”

      “Oh, sure!”

 

      Junmyeon pulled out a slim phone. Baekhyun carefully pressed his fingers on the screen, trying not to break it. He had to be careful with some of the more delicate technology since his fingers were made of fairly sturdy metal. Once he’d dialed the factories number, he held it to his ear, walking away so Junmyeon wouldn’t have to hear his conversation. He’d never been more relieved to hear someone pick up the phone.

      “Nova Corp., you’ve reached customer service, how may I help you?”

      “This is Baekhyun, Model AX-173 Number 12783789.”

      “Baekhyun? How did you get a hold of this phone? You aren’t supposed to leave the factory.”

      “Somehow I was packaged and shipped off to a customer. I’m using his phone right now.”

      “How could they make such a blatant mistake?” The person on the other line gasped. “Are you alright? Were you damaged during delivery?”

      “I’m fine, but I would like to get this mistake corrected and get this customer his robot.”

      “Yes, of course. Is he upset about the mix up?”

      “He’s taking the situation very well so far, although I was apparently sold at a discount for being an older model.”

      “I see...I guess our selling department didn’t think to look twice at the model. I’ll look up the sales record and send a correct model over. It might take a couple days since we’ll have to send it from our next shipment.”

      “What about me?”

      “Well, for now, this person has purchased you, so your place of residency has changed to that location, but once we give him the proper robot, we’ll pick you up in the same shipment and bring you back to the factory.”

      “I understand. Thank you for your help.”

      “Is there anything else you need?”

      “Yes...I blacked out while helping to load the previous shipment, and woke up after being packaged and sold. I can’t help but feel there was more to this than a mere accident.”

      “We’ll have our security department look into the incident. Thank you for alerting us to the situation. We’ll get this righted as soon as possible.”

      “Thank you.”

 

      Baekhyun hung up the phone and walked back over to Junmyeon, passing it back to him. He sat down on the couch beside Junmyeon, a safe distance in between them, and stared forward at the screen. He had been taught customer service, but speaking freely to a human was something completely new to him.

      “How did it go?” Junmyeon asked nervously.

      “They'll be sending a replacement model in a couple days, but until then, I'll be here. I apologize for the inconvenience.”

      “It's...fine. I was honestly fine with things as they were. I didn't mind having a discounted model.”

      “I'm telling you, I'm not-”

      “I know. You aren't actually a love robot and you weren't supposed to be for sale. If I were in your shoes, I wouldn't want that either. Let's just move past that for now. At least right now, you live here, so let's try to get along.”

      “Right...May I ask what it is you're doing? These parts all look really outdated. Why would you be looking at purchasing them?”

      “Oh these? I'm not planning to buy them. This business belongs to a friend of mine. He upgrades machinery and restores old gadgets. It's a bit of a vintage business, but I helped him set up the website.”

      “You do web design?”

      “Not professionally. I work in IT, but a friend of mine set up his own business and I help out with the online side of things. He wanted to revamp the website but I think that would be better left to a graphic designer. All I can really do is improve performance and suggest catch phrases.”

      “Catch phrases?”

      “Yeah, I was thinking of adding 'Highly Wreck-a-Mended' as a slogan on the site.” There was a moment of silence. “Get it? Wreck-a-mended? It's a play on words.”

      “I...see...So you have this sort of humor.”

      “What's that supposed to mean?” Junmyeon asked with a pout.

      “It was just an observation.”

 

      Junmyeon huffed and continued typing away on his computer. Baekhyun could make one observation immediately. This man, Junmyeon, seemed to love terrible jokes and puns. Baekhyun again didn't want to make any assumptions about the man, but it might have been his own personality that was keeping him from finding dates. That was why he bought a love robot after all. That was the only reason someone would buy a love robot, because they either had no interest in other humans or they couldn't get someone to like them. Love robots were only ever treated as replacements. This man was surely no different.

 

      Later in the evening, Junmyeon made himself a simple dinner in a bowl and sat down on his couch to watch a TV drama. Baekhyun had nothing better to do, and conversing with Junmyeon thus far had shown little progress or promise, so he decided to watch. His coworkers had often talked about dramas and how much they loved them, but Baekhyun didn't see the appeal. He much preferred his books and imagining his own stories and universes.

 

      This drama in particular had Baekhyun bored pretty early on. It was a story about romance in the office, and Baekhyun didn't think love and work belonged together. The main couple was hiding their relationship, often making out or something even more explicit in the office behind the other workers' backs. Baekhyun thought the premise was appalling. At one point, Junmyeon sighed, clicking his tongue and shaking his head.

      “Making out and virtually having sex in the elevator at work is wrong on so many levels, don't you think?”

      “Absolutely,” Baekhyun responded. At least Junmyeon didn't seem brainwashed by this crap. “Why are you even watching something like this?”

      “I really like watching dramas and stuff like that. My coworker liked this show so I thought I would give it a try, but I guess it's just not for me...Ah! I just realized something though!”

      “What's that?” Baekhyun asked.

      “Earlier, I made a pun. I said doing all this on an elevator is wrong 'on so many levels.'”

 

      Junmyeon started snickering, obviously pleased with himself, and Baekhyun was pretty sure he would have sighed if he could. The next couple of days were going to be _very_ long.

 

~*~

      Junmyeon tried his best to befriend Baekhyun over the next day. Baekhyun wasn't entirely sure why he was trying, since he would be getting a different robot in a short amount of time. Junmyeon seemed like a fairly lonely person from what Baekhyun could observe. It was the weekend, and he stayed home the entire time. Other than his friend's website, Junmyeon didn't seem to have any contact with anyone. Baekhyun found himself making more and more assumptions in Junmyeon's presence, but he couldn't shake the feeling that Junmyeon bought a robot out of loneliness more than anything.

 

      Even understanding that, Baekhyun found it hard to interact with him. His time there was temporary, so it seemed like a waste to establish a connection. Junmyeon was also the first human that had ever wanted to establish a connection with Baekhyun, and he honestly didn't know how to react. He'd learned plenty of forms of customer service over the years, but never before had anyone ever treated him like another being worthy of a personal relationship. It was sad that he was programmed for this sort of thing but felt completely lost.

 

      Eventually, Junmyeon did get frustrated and give up though. He'd been trying to have a conversation with Baekhyun and had asked him about his interests as well as his work. Baekhyun could have answered those questions, but he still felt so uncomfortable with Junmyeon, so he remained silent. Finally, Junmyeon let out a deep sigh.

      “I can't even get a programmed robot to like me,” he grumbled under his breath. “What a waste of money.”

 

      Baekhyun wished he didn't have such acute hearing. Junmyeon was the same as every other human. He was still treating Baekhyun as an object, and expected him to act a certain way. Baekhyun was so tired of humans lording over him and treating him like nothing. He stood up, slamming his hands down on the table and causing Junmyeon to jump.

      “All of you humans are the same! You program us to be complex and feel emotions, then you completely disregard them and treat us like objects of lesser value! I'm sick of it! You think just because I'm a robot I'll bend over and like you instantly!? I'm programmed to be human, not a suck up! You look down on me and I'm sure you look down on others as well. You're no better than the scumbags that make and sell robots with complex AIs. Maybe the reason no one likes you is because you're attitude sucks!”

 

      Baekhyun stormed away from the table, heading to the front door and slamming it behind him. Leaving his place of residency without permission would be considered as an act of rebellion in the eyes of the law, and Baekhyun could get in a lot of trouble, even dismantled, for doing so, but he was too angry to care at the moment. He couldn't stay with Junmyeon. He needed to get back to the peace and solidarity of his room at the factory.

 

~*~

      Junmyeon stared ahead in shock. He hadn't expected Baekhyun to lash out. In truth, he hadn't known what to expect from Baekhyun. His reaction had been far more human than he'd expected. Up until then, Baekhyun had been distant, so Junmyeon had thought he'd wasted his money on something that would never become close to him. He honestly would have been fine with keeping Baekhyun, which was why he'd been trying to talk to him more, but he was finding Baekhyun had more of a mind of his own than expected. Now he probably hated Junmyeon, and the latter couldn't blame him. He'd said something hurtful without thinking. He needed to try and make up for it somehow.

 

      Junmyeon got up and put on his jacket and shoes. He'd been told of the rules regarding robots when he purchased Baekhyun. They weren't allowed to leave their residencies without permission in case an incident were to occur. If a robot left, they were considered rogue, and Junmyeon didn't want Baekhyun to get in trouble because of something he said. He needed to find Baekhyun and bring him home.

 

      Junmyeon ran around his neighborhood, looking everywhere for Baekhyun. He wasn't in the nearby square nor any of the other popular gathering places. Junmyeon didn't even know where Baekhyun would go at this point. He hardly knew anything about him. He ran to the nearby sky station, trying to see if Baekhyun was there. He tripped over some of the upraised floor of the station, falling very unceremoniously onto the ground. He groaned and rubbed his chin, feeling a bit of blood. He must have hit it hard. Several people were staring at him and he quickly got to his feet, wincing as he put weight on his ankle. He must have sprained it in the fall.

 

      He brushed himself off and hobbled onward, keeping his head down so people couldn't see his face. Junmyeon didn't like making a big scene, but that seemed to be all he could do. He wasn't at all smooth or cool, so he was always making a fool of himself. He needed to calm down and think. Where would Baekhyun have gone? He hadn't seemed all that interested in leaving or exploring. The only place Junmyeon could think of was the factory. If he went there, he might get Baekhyun in trouble though. Maybe he could explain that he angered Baekhyun and it was his fault.

 

      Junmyeon looked up directions to the factory and got on the next sky bus heading to the district. After some more walking, he made it to the factory. He didn't really know where to begin looking, but he remembered Baekhyun saying he was a maintenance robot. Junmyeon navigated his way around the building to the back where the maintenance department was. He saw people in uniforms identical to the one Baekhyun was in. He rushed over as quickly as his injured ankle could take him and grabbed one of the men by his wrist. The man turned and looked at him questioningly, and Junmyeon figured he looked like a mess with blood dripping from his chin, but he didn't care.

      “Can I help you?” The man asked.

      “Have you seen a robot named Baekhyun around here?” Junmyeon asked. The man's eyes narrowed.

      “I'm sorry, sir. This isn't the place where you report missing robots. If he's gone rogue, I suggest reporting him to the police.”

      “No! He hasn't, we just got separated. He told me he used to work here. Surely you know who I'm talking about! Please, can you tell me where he might be? You must know him better than I do!”

      “Don't assume I'm friends with that piece of junk!” The man shouted, pushing Junmyeon off of him and causing him to fall on the ground. “I hated that piece of shit robot! We all did! He's finally gone, so don't go trying to bring him back here! We worked hard to get him ready for sale, don't you know?”

      “You...You were the ones that sold him?” Junmyeon gasped.

      “He was an outdated model anyway. He's better off in your care, so treat him well. And don't forget what I told you about reporting your missing robot. He's your responsibility now. My shift just ended, so if you'll excuse me.”

 

      The man walked over to a few of the other workers who'd been observing the scene and they all left. Junmyeon sniffled, wiping at his eyes. He couldn't even imagine what Baekhyun had gone through, being sold by his own coworkers. Junmyeon had been rude to him and treated him like a machine as well. Baekhyun had been right. He really was no better than them, and now Baekhyun was missing. What was he supposed to do?

 

      Junmyeon's shoulders shook and within seconds he was sobbing loudly, still sitting on the ground. Baekhyun had been nearby, waiting to approach his old coworkers when he'd witnessed everything. In truth, he'd just wanted to return to his room. He wasn't the least bit surprised with what he'd heard. He hadn't expected Junmyeon to come out looking for him though, nor had he expected him to burst into tears. Maybe Junmyeon wasn't like all the others after all.

 

      Baekhyun walked over cautiously. Junmyeon was sobbing so loudly with his eyes closed he didn't even notice Baekhyun approach. He really was a strange human.

      “What are you doing?” Baekhyun finally asked. Junmyeon gasped, opening his eyes and staring up at him in both shock and excitement.

      “Baekhyun! I found you! I'm so, so sorry!”

 

      Junmyeon tried to get to his feet, but putting pressure on his ankle hurt more than expected and he fell back onto the ground. Baekhyun squatted down in front of him, trying to observe the damage. He spotted the blood dripping down Junmyeon's chin and neck and carefully cupped his jaw, tilting it upwards.

      “You're bleeding.”

      “It's not that bad. I'll clean it off at home.”

      “It could get infected. I have a band aid with me, let me put it on.”

 

      Baekhyun reached into his uniform pocket and pulled out a band aid. He carefully opened the package and gently placed it on Junmyeon's chin. They would have to clean him off later since Baekhyun didn't have any water on him. Junmyeon still had tears in his eyes and he was looking at Baekhyun with a strange amount of emotion. Baekhyun couldn't tell if it was pain or gratitude or pity.

      “You carry band aids with you?” Junmyeon asked softly. Baekhyun looked down at the ground and nodded.

      “We do a lot of work with metal parts and the people I work with often get small cuts. They've never actually taken a band aid from me before though...I guess I should have known better. None of this is really all that surprising to me.”

      “Are you ok?” Junmyeon asked worriedly. Baekhyun looked up at him in surprise. No one had ever asked him that before. Was he alright?

      “I don't know...”

      “Will you come back with me? I don't want anything bad to happen to you...We can talk about it more at home, alright?”

      “Yeah...”

 

      Baekhyun helped Junmyeon to his feet, noticing he wasn't putting a lot of weight on one of his ankles. It was obviously hurting him. He must have fallen given the damage to his chin and ankle, but he'd still continued to search for Baekhyun. For someone who'd called him a programmed mschine, he certainly went through a lot to find him. Maybe Baekhyun had been too quick in his judgment.

      “Do you want me to carry you? Your ankle seems to be hurt.”

      “No, it's fine!” Junmyeon gasped. “I wouldn't want to trouble you.”

      “I've carried heavier shipments. Besides, I'm the one that's troubled you with my recent behavior. Allow me to help.”

      “Alright...”

 

      Baekhyun squatted down and let Junmyeon get onto his back. After that, they started their journey home. Baekhyun held Junmyeon even in the sky bus since it was fairly crowded. He felt Junmyeon snuggle closer to him, and he wondered if he was embarrassed. Baekhyun hadn't ever really felt that emotion before. Junmyeon seemed relaxed though, so maybe he was feeling relief more than anything. Baekhyun's bad behavior had hurt Junmyeon. He would have to apologize for that. Even if he was a maintenance robot, he knew to be respectful and considerate of others. His temper had gotten the better of him. Maybe he wasn't cut out for having feelings after all.

 

      When they got back to Junmyeon's place, Baekhyun took him to his bedroom. He grabbed some tissues from the bathroom and wet them, then came back to clean the blood off Junmyeon's chin and patch it up better. After that, he went to the fridge and got some ice, placing it in a bag and wrapping it in a towel to make an ice pack. He helped Junmyeon take off his shoes, then carefully placed the ice pack on his ankle, noting that it looked a bit swollen.

      “I'm sorry for making you mad earlier,” Junmyeon said gently. “I misspoke and said something rude.”

      “I thought you said I was programmed...You didn't think I could feel, right?”

      “I might have thought that at first. I honestly didn't know what to think of you. You were obviously mad and hurt by what I said though, so I can't deny you feel things just like any other human.”

      “Just like any other human...” Baekhyun echoed quietly. “Why are you trying so hard to talk to me? You're getting a new model soon anyways.”

      “I already told you I was fine with you and didn't need a replacement, but I know now this isn't what you want. I just thought it would be nice to get to know each other, regardless of our time together. I'm not very good at making friends as you can tell, so I guess I just don't know when to give up.”

      “Rest for now,” Baekhyun said, getting up from the bed. “I'll bring you some dinner later and we'll...talk more. I'm sorry for how I acted earlier. I was rude to you as well and caused you stress. I'll take care of you now.”

 

      Baekhyun left the room after that, and Junmyeon sighed. This was a slight improvement over their previous one-sided conversations, but it felt almost hopeless. Junmyeon really couldn't befriend anyone it seemed. Even his business 'friend' was more of an acquaintance than anything. If he got another robot after Baekhyun, would it be any different? Maybe it was time for him to call it quits and just give up.

 

      His phone rang and he pulled it out of his pocket. He didn't recognize the number, but based on the digits, it was a business of some sort.

      “Hello?” He answered.

      “Ah, yes, I'm calling in regards to the robot Baekhyun. I'm assuming this is the person that purchased him.”

      “Oh, yes, that's correct.”

      “We're calling with some updates regarding your order. We're very sorry for the confusion that occurred with sending you a maintenance robot.”

      “It's alright...I found out that his coworkers were responsible. I went to question them about the situation and they were very hateful towards Baekhyun and admitted to getting rid of him. Baekhyun isn't to blame for anything, so please treat him well.”

      “I see. We'll pull them into questioning and deal with them accordingly. Thank you for your help. Now, regarding your new love robot...”

      “I don't want one anymore,” Junmyeon sighed. “I don't think it will help my situation. I apologize for my fickle purchase.”

      “We’re sorry to hear that. Would you like us to refund the money from your purchase after we take Baekhyun back? Or are you interested in keeping him?”

      “Whether or not I keep Baekhyun isn't really up to me. He should have the final say of where he ends up. If he chooses to stay with me, that's fine, but if he doesn't want to, then I'll accept that and happily send him back. I just want Baekhyun to choose what he wants.”

      “I understand. We'll be by your address later to obtain Baekhyun if he wishes to leave.”

 

      Junmyeon hung up the phone with a sigh and rolled onto his side. He was too tired to deal with any of this. It was obvious Baekhyun wouldn't want to stay with him. At least they'd managed to apologize for how they'd treated each other. Junmyeon was probably better off on his own anyway.

 

      Baekhyun paced back and forth in Junmyeon's living room. Junmyeon had said he was 'just like any other human' without any hesitation or disbelief. No one had ever told him that, and it honestly had Baekhyun feeling more lost than ever. He'd made some pretty harsh assumptions about Junmyeon, and now every single one of them was being proved wrong. Baekhyun felt bad for keeping his distance all this time. As awkward as Junmyeon was, he was a kind and understanding person. They might have even been able to become friends like Junmyeon had suggested.

 

      There was a knock on Junmyeon's front door some time later. Baekhyun decided to open it since Junmyeon was in bed icing his ankle. He was surprised to see some of the delivery men from his company at the front door.

      “We've come to pick you up,” the men explained. “Your owner reported the situation and your coworkers were brought in for interviews and admitted to wrongfully packaging you. You can choose to stay here or go back to the factory now.”

      “Choose?” Baekhyun asked in disbelief. He'd never been given a choice like this before.

      “Yes, it seems your owner asked for your preference to be taken into consideration. He left the final decision of whether you stay or go up to you.”

 

      Baekhyun glanced back into the house, towards the closed bedroom door. Junmyeon must have talked to the factory about everything that happened. He really was different than every other human Baekhyun had met. He was the first to apologize to him and treat him like a person rather than an object. He was the first to give Baekhyun a chance to _choose_ his own path. Did Baekhyun really want to give that up for a continued life of mundane work in the factory? He wanted to get to know Junmyeon, and he was feeling more and more like he had to make up for the way he'd treated him up until now. He'd hurt Junmyeon's feelings too after all. Maybe this was where he was supposed to be.

      “Will you let me stay here a bit longer and think about everything? I'd like to see if Junmyeon and I can sort things out. If we can't, I'll return to the factory.”

      “You need time to think?” The men asked, eyes wide. “That's a funny thing to hear a robot say, but the decision is yours. If you wish to remain here, then that's how it will be.”

      “I'll stay here.”

      “Then we'll let you be.”

 

      Baekhyun said goodbye to the men, then shut the front door. After that, he walked over to Junmyeon's room, quietly slipping inside. Junmyeon was on his side, facing away from the door and hugging his pillow. Baekhyun walked around the bed, standing in Junmyeon's line of sight. The man looked up at him in surprise.

      “Baekhyun? I thought you left just now...They came to pick you up, didn't they?”

      “They did, but they asked me what I wanted to do...Thank you for taking me into consideration and giving me a choice. If it's alright with you, I think I'd like to start over and stay here a little longer. I've never had a friend before, so I guess I'm not very good at it, just like you...But I think it would be nice to be friends. I have a lot to make up to you as well.”

      “You don't have to make anything up to me. I'd say we're even if anything!” Junmyeon insisted, sitting up from the bed. Baekhyun shook his head.

      “This is what I want, Junmyeon. Please let me.”

      “A-Alright then...Um, welcome to your new home I guess?”

 

      A smile forced its way onto Baekhyun's face, and he didn't think he'd ever smiled from feeling genuinely happy before. Maybe this would do both of them good. Baekhyun sat down on the bed beside Junmyeon.

      “Can I ask why you decided to buy a love robot?” Baekhyun asked.

      “I'm really hopeless,” Junmyeon sighed. “I'm awkward and anxious and I haven't been able to attract anyone in years. I can't even make friends that easily. I thought maybe having a love robot could be a chance for me to learn and better myself. I wanted the company as well.”

      “Are you sure you want me rather than a love robot?”

      “You're just as good of company as any other robot or human. I don't need a certain type of robot to be happy...I just wanted someone to be there with me.”

      “I see...Then I'll help you.”

      “Help me with what!?”

      “You want to find a date, correct? I'll try and help you become the person you want to be so you can find a human to love you.”

      “A human? What are you talking about? Where did you get this idea?”

      “You wanted a love robot as a way to improve, right? But ultimately love should be with your own kind. That's what most humans think, right? So I'll help you find a human to make you happy. Then you don't have to worry or question whether it's programmed or real.”

      “I guess...” Junmyeon mumbled. Baekhyun smiled and held out his hand.

      “Well then, Junmyeon, it's nice to meet you. Let's become good friends.”

 

      Junmyeon nodded slowly and took Baekhyun's hand. Baekhyun honestly didn't know the first thing about love or if he was even capable of such an emotion, but there were plenty of things he could learn. He would make it up to Junmyeon this way.

 

~*~

      Junmyeon returned to work once the weekend ended, and Baekhyun made arrangements with the factory to return to his job during the same hours as Junmyeon’s job. He couldn’t actually earn a salary, at least not to the degree that humans earned. It was another thing that separated robots from humans. They were objects and usually owned by either a person or a company, so there was no need for them to make their own money. Still, Baekhyun wanted something to do while Junmyeon was away. In exchange for his continued service, he would be able to work towards his own future upgrades from the company, without Junmyeon having to pay a thing. It wasn’t really that great of a deal considering Baekhyun had gotten his upgrades for free in the past when he was still owned by the company, but it was still nice that he wouldn’t be causing Junmyeon extra expenses.

 

      Adjusting to life outside the factory was strange for Baekhyun. He wasn’t used to having to leave and go home, but it was somewhat liberating to be able to leave the maintenance department when he was done. Junmyeon had given him free reign throughout his house and allowed him to use anything he wanted. Baekhyun particularly liked Junmyeon’s bookshelf. He had tons of different novel series, most of which were science fiction. Baekhyun had mostly read fantasy, so it was fun to read another genre. He would watch the television sometimes as well, but that was far less interesting than books.

 

      Junmyeon came home from work one day to find Baekhyun watching a TV drama all the same. He sat down beside him as soon as he’d changed out of his work clothes. Baekhyun seemed extremely invested in the show, despite saying he didn’t really have an interest in it.

      “Did you find a good drama?” Junmyeon asked, trying to figure out what was happening in the show.

      “I don’t know if I’d call it good, but it showcases romance, so it’s educational.”

      “Educational?” Junmyeon asked skeptically.

      “Yes. I’ve already learned several different means of meeting people and asking them out. Did you know there are such things as blind dates and group dates?”

      “Yeah, but I never really go to them cuz it’s anxiety central.”

      “How is it an anxiety station?”

      “Well, it’s not _actually_ a station or anything like that, it just causes a lot of stress. It’s intimidating meeting people you don’t know and trying to impress them and make them like you.”

      “It seems like the best way to meet new people though.”

      “It might be for some people. These dramas usually have very typical and outgoing characters but they’re not always realistic or accurate.”

      “Is acting like a jerk an accurate depiction then? I’ve noticed the male lead often jerks the woman around and treats her poorly, but she somehow finds it attractive. Is that how you attract significant others?”

      “No, no! That’s one of the biggest inaccuracies! Most people will find it an instant turn off and never go out with you.”

      “Then why is it so popular in these dramas?”

      “I don’t know...I guess when it’s not happening to you personally, it can almost be romanticized instead of seen as abuse.”

      “That’s a strange way for humans to think...If someone hurts someone else, it shouldn’t be attractive.”

      “You’re right, but not everyone realizes it’s abuse I guess”

      “No wonder you’re having trouble finding a significant other. Human relationships are stupidly complex.”

 

      Junmyeon couldn’t help but laugh. Baekhyun was being perfectly serious, but Junmyeon found it really cute how he was trying to understand. Junmyeon agreed that humans made everything way more complicated than it needed to be. Baekhyun was turning out to be just as complex, although it felt natural being with him. Junmyeon didn’t get anxious talking to him. Maybe it was because he was a robot, but his responses were just as lively and thought out as any human. Baekhyun was more of a friend than a robot. It had only been a couple of days and already Junmyeon was at ease with him. Baekhyun really was something else.

 

      They continued to watch the drama and Baekhyun took notes on the good ideas presented and he and Junmyeon made fun of some of the stereotypes. Needless to say, the drama took a turn for the tragic, and within the final episode, Junmyeon was openly bawling his eyes out. Baekhyun had learned that Junmyeon wasn’t exactly pretty when he cried. He was loud and dramatic and tears got everywhere.

      “You certainly cry a lot,” Baekhyun muttered as the episode ended. Junmyeon sniffled and wiped his eyes.

      “I can’t help it. As cliché as that was, it was still really sad.”

      “It wasn’t real though. Do you cry at things that aren’t real?”

      “Sometimes if it’s sad enough, yeah. Crying is a pretty standard thing to do when you’re sad. Haven’t you ever felt like crying?”

 

      Baekhyun paused and thought about it for a minute. He’d felt extreme sadness and betrayal when he learned what his coworkers had done to him. He’d been mistreated for being a robot in the past as well. Never had he thought of crying though. It has never even been a possibility for him.

      “There might have been times, but I’m not capable of crying.”

      “That’s sad...” Junmyeon said softly. “Crying is such an important human reaction. To make you capable of feeling sadness but not of crying...That’s just cruelty.”

 

      Baekhyun stared ahead blankly at the computer screen. He’d never even thought about how his body was lacking in comparison to his programming, but Junmyeon made a valid point. Baekhyun felt emptier as he thought about it, and maybe he would have cried if he could. Junmyeon was the first human to treat Baekhyun like he was a person, and Baekhyun was starting to realize all his differences and flaws in comparison. Maybe he wasn’t as human as he thought he was.

      “Yeah...” Baekhyun muttered. “You’re right. It is cruel.”

 

~*~

      Baekhyun and Junmyeon had laid off the serious conversations after that night. Instead, Baekhyun spent time learning about Junmyeon’s interests. He told himself it was so he could find a suitable partner for him easier, but in truth, Baekhyun was enjoying getting to know Junmyeon. He was really kind and fun to be around, and had really good taste in movies, showing Baekhyun all his favorite sci-fi and fantasy pictures, both new and old. Junmyeon held Star Wars in particularly high regards, even going so far as to show Baekhyun his vintage miniatures and lightsabers. The movie hadn’t aged well compared to the modern effects of films, but Baekhyun had really enjoyed the story all the same.

 

      He and Junmyeon might have also had a small lightsaber battle after finishing their marathon. Baekhyun had never done something so childish, but he’d had a lot of fun. Junmyeon made some pretty ridiculous noises as he fought as well. Baekhyun knew most people would feel embarrassment watching Junmyeon act in such a manner, but Baekhyun didn’t feel that way at all. He felt endearment if anything. Junmyeon might not have been the perfect, cool type, but he was pleasant and funny, even if sometimes his jokes were terrible. Baekhyun really liked Junmyeon.

 

      Baekhyun still had to work on finding a significant other for Junmyeon. He was aware that Junmyeon preferred men, so Baekhyun had been looking for various opportunities for him to go out and meet new people. He knew Junmyeon was fine with just having him as a friend, but Baekhyun couldn’t forget that Junmyeon had originally bought a _love_ robot because he was lonely. Even if Baekhyun satisfied the friendship he was lacking, he still needed to find someone for Junmyeon to love.

 

      Baekhyun had a surprise for Junmyeon one evening when he got home from work. Baekhyun placed a small note with a date, time, and restaurant name in front of him as he was pouring a glass of water in the kitchen.

      “What’s this?” Junmyeon asked curiously, picking up the paper.

      “I found a group date and signed you up for it.”

      “You what!?” Junmyeon shouted after almost choking on his water. “Baekhyun, I thought I told you group dates aren’t my thing!”

      “You need to work on your people skills, Junmyeon. Right now I think I have more than you, and that’s saying something. You don’t need to find a date and fall in love at this dinner, you just need to meet people and work on interacting. Treat it as a great opportunity to do both.”

      “I guess...Will you be there too?”

“No,” Baekhyun said, his face falling slightly. “It’s a human only event, but that’s better right? None of the weird convoluted questions about ownership and programming.”

      “I see...So I’ll be going alone.”

      “I’ll be waiting outside the restaurant for you. I wouldn’t force you to do something like this on your own. I can’t be at the dinner with you, but I’ll still be there supporting you.”

      “Thanks, Baekhyun...”

      “The next thing we need to do is pick an outfit for you to wear to the event.”

      “Can’t I just wear one of my business suits? It’s a meeting after all...”

      “That’s too formal. We need to find something in between.”

      “I don’t think I have anything like that,” Junmyeon pouted. “I either wear it to work or I wear it around the house.”

      “I’ll be the judge of that.”

      “How do you know anything about fashion?”

      “I studied fashion articles as well as modern clothing trends within dramas and modern media.”

      “You really go all out when you set your mind to it, don’t you?” Junmyeon gawked.

      “Of course.”

 

      Baekhyun didn’t waste another minute before heading to Junmyeon’s bedroom. He opened his closet first, frowning at the lack of color and style in most of his business outfits. He went through Junmyeon’s drawers next, and much like Junmyeon had said, there was nothing in them that would be appropriate for a date. Baekhyun had to take a moment when he found the ‘ _Jedi on the streets, Wookie in the sheets’_ shirt. Of course Junmyeon would have to buy something like this. There was no way he could wear any of these shirts to a restaurant.

      “How are your funds right now?” Baekhyun asked next. “I think we need to go shopping.”

 

      That was how Junmyeon found himself being dragged around one of the popular malls. There were flashing displays everywhere showing off the latest brands and models for just about any type of clothing or shoe. Baekhyun was looking through some of the more exquisite brands, but as soon as Junmyeon laid eyes on the price tag, he was pulling Baekhyun to a different store.

 

      They settled for some clothes that weren’t going to break Junmyeon’s bank account, but were still stylish and looked surprisingly good on him. Baekhyun hadn't ever found another human being attractive, but he definitely saw Junmyeon as such. The clothes seemed to highlight his body shape perfectly.

 

      To Baekhyun's surprise, Junmyeon even bought him a few outfits and jeans of his own since he’d been living in his work uniform and Junmyeon’s old clothes up until then. It was the first time anyone had given Baekhyun extra clothes. He felt silly for how sentimental it made him.

 

      They settled down in the food court and Junmyeon came back a short time later with 2 ice cream cones. He passed one to Baekhyun and sat down beside him. It took a minute of Baekhyun staring in confusion at the cone before Junmyeon realized Baekhyun was a robot and didn’t need to eat.

      “Oh! Sorry, I bought 2 without thinking...Can you not eat it?”

      “No, I can still eat it. I don’t need to eat, but I can do so and convert it into extra energy. My taste buds are a bit lacking, but I appreciate your thought.”

      “Oh...Then alright. I’m happy you can still enjoy it.”

 

      Junmyeon licked at his ice cream, and Baekhyun mimicked him. He got some on his nose and stared at it in surprise.

      “It’s cold. I didn’t expect that.”

 

      Junmyeon laughed and handed him a napkin so he could clean it off his nose. Baekhyun could apparently tell hot from cold. He was a really complex robot for being a maintenance worker. Junmyeon didn’t think they gave complex AIs to those robots. He couldn’t help but wonder why Baekhyun was the way he was.

      “Can I ask you something personal?” Junmyeon asked. “You don’t have to feel obligated to answer.”

      “Ask away,” Baekhyun said simply. “There’s no reason for me not to answer.”

      “Why are you just a maintenance robot? Your AI is really complex, so I don’t see why you work in maintenance.”

      “It’s really not that big of a deal,” Baekhyun shrugged. “I was one of the older models, so I became one of the experimental robots for the new love robot line. They completely altered my programming and gave me the personality I have today, and they modeled a human face out of synthetic material for me. They actually had to replace my face once because the first material they used started to crack after repeated movement. Of course it was all to better the functionality of the love robot line, but I got to exist because of them, so I’m grateful.”

      “Wow...So you’re really not all that far off from a love robot.”

      “I guess not. The only thing I’m lacking is the synthetic body and a few of the sensory capabilities such as touch and taste.”

      “Was it hard going through such a change?”

      “Well, I didn’t really notice most of it. It wasn’t like I had to recover from an operation. I would just turn off and wake up with several new updates.”

      “Did you feel manipulated? Like, you weren’t yourself anymore?”

      “Honestly I felt the opposite. I became myself after they upgraded me. And I’ve liked my upgrades. I really like my face and if I were ever given the option, I would upgrade my body to match. It’s a little hard sometimes because people treat us differently, but I like thinking and feeling. I like feeling human.”

      “I’m glad you’re happy where you’re at,” Junmyeon said with a smile. “I know you accused the factory of playing god, so I was worried you were unhappy. But I like you the way you are too.”

      “Thanks Junmyeon. I appreciate your constant concern for me.”

      “That’s what friends do,” Junmyeon said, getting to his feet. “Wanna head home for the night? I have to hang up all my new clothes.”

 

      Baekhyun smiled and nodded. That was the first time someone had ever called him a friend. Junmyeon was truly a special person, and Baekhyun found himself growing more attached with each day. How could he have ever thought of him as the same as any other human?

 

      As they headed home, Junmyeon couldn’t stop imagining what Baekhyun would look like in human form, without all his metal plating. He would no doubt be both beautiful and adorable, but Junmyeon didn’t want to admit that out loud. Baekhyun was a friend, but Junmyeon didn’t think he could be a lover. As human as Baekhyun acted, he was still a robot, and Junmyeon still didn’t know if they were capable of real love or not. He didn’t want to disrespect Baekhyun by worrying about these things, so it was better to just keep him as a friend and avoid the topic altogether. Simplicity was best.

 

~*~

      The night of the group date arrived far sooner than Junmyeon could be prepared for. He’d been trying some of his flirting skills with Baekhyun, and after several failed pickup lines, Baekhyun had basically told him to just forget about trying to flirt altogether and focus on talking to the other people there. It hadn’t been much of a confidence boost for Junmyeon, but at least Baekhyun was honest.

 

      Junmyeon had already changed into one of his outfits and fixed his hair. They’d also gotten some prescription contacts for him to wear. Junmyeon truthfully could have had his eyes fixed easily, but wearing glasses never bothered him. He wasn’t much of a fan of poking his own eyes though, so putting in the contacts was proving difficult. After a good amount of crying from both the solution and the failed attempts at putting them in, Junmyeon came out of the bathroom whining for Baekhyun.

      “Let me do it,” Baekhyun said, walking into the bathroom and washing his hands.

      “I’m not...sure that’s a good idea. No offence, but the thought of metal going near my eyes kinda scares me.”

      “I’ll be gentle. Trust me. I was made to do precision work as well as heavy lifting.”

      “Alright...”

 

      Baekhyun carefully placed his finger in the solution and picked up on of the contacts. After that, he gently placed it on Junmyeon’s eye on the first try. Junmyeon blinked a few times and Baekhyun wiped the extra liquid from under his eye. Baekhyun got the other contact in just as smoothly, and Junmyeon basically pulled him into a hug from sheer happiness.

      “You did it! I thought they’d never go in!” He cried. He realized he was holding Baekhyun fairly close and he cleared his throat, backing away and trying to hide his blush. “Sorry. I was just excited...”

      “It’s alright,” Baekhyun soothed, unable to hide his own smile. “Ready to go?”

      “As ready as I’ll ever be. If we don’t go soon I’m going to lose the resolve to go.”

      “You’re going to be fine.”

 

      They left his apartment together and headed to the restaurant. Baekhyun hadn’t seen much of the outside world yet, so he loved traveling with Junmyeon. Usually they took some form of sky transport since it was faster than the ground commute. Baekhyun was amazed that people could actually maintain some semblance of order with all the aircrafts whizzing by.

 

      The restaurant was in one of the several skyscrapers in the heart of the city. A lot of the skyscrapers had entire floors devoted as stations for the sky transport, so Baekhyun and Junmyeon got off at the station in the same building. After that, it was simply a matter of taking an elevator up to the restaurant. It was a smaller part of the level, sharing the space with a few other restaurants and a courtyard in the middle. Baekhyun would be waiting on one of the benches there for Junmyeon to finish.

 

      Junmyeon entered the restaurant alone, and that was when his nerves really started getting the better of him. He couldn’t tell if he had to pee or throw up or do both at the same time. All he knew was the urge to run and hide in the bathroom was overwhelming him. Before he got a chance to flee, however, a waiter asked him for his reservation, and Junmyeon let out a big sigh. He had to do this. Baekhyun had gone out of his way to help him set this up. He couldn’t let him down.

      “A party of 4. My name is Kim Junmyeon.”

      “Ah, yes. The others just arrived not long ago. Let me show you to your table.”

 

      Junmyeon followed the man to a table and was greeted by 3 other men. If Junmyeon had to describe them as a whole, they seemed pretty average. Not in a condescending way of course, more in a ‘they won’t be as terrifying or intimidating as anticipated’ way. They all looked around his age and were good looking, but not so drop dead gorgeous that he would stumble over his own words.

 

      The waiter that came by to take their orders was more of the intimidating beauty that Junmyeon was worried about meeting, but he had a dimple and smiled any time he spoke to them, so Junmyeon was at least able to order without panicking. He was so not used to human contact that the sight of an attractive person was sometimes enough to have him scream both internally and externally. Junmyeon really was a hopeless mess.

 

      Once they’d received their food, the conversation began. It was simple ice breakers at first, where they worked and what their interests were, but already Junmyeon felt like an outcast. He never really cared for the virtual sports or entertainment which seemed to become the main point of the conversation. The worst part was when he mentioned he was a fan of classic science fiction movies when asked his favorite genre, he received dead silence. Not even Star Wars could save him now.

 

      Junmyeon had never been more thankful it was a dinner. He quietly ate his food and let the other 3 talk. They all seemed to get along just fine, so it wasn’t much of a problem whether Junmyeon talked or not. Junmyeon couldn’t stop eyeing their beautiful waiter as he went to the different tables, wishing he would just bring the bill so he could leave. After a moment, the waiter caught Junmyeon’s eye and smiled wider, his dimple on display once more, and Junmyeon quickly looked away. He probably looked pathetic.

 

      When he looked back, the waiter had disappeared somewhere. It wasn’t until he was walking to their table with separate bills in hand that Junmyeon saw him again. Maybe he’d read Junmyeon’s eyes and was going to help him out of his misery. He came over and handed out each of the bills.

      “Did you all enjoy your meals?”

      “Yes, they were great, thank you,” Junmyeon answered.

 

      The waiter, Yixing according to his nametag, smiled and winked at Junmyeon, causing him to almost choke on his drink. Had he really brought the bill out because Junmyeon looked that pathetic? When Junmyeon unfolded his bill, he was surprised to see a little note scrawled across the bottom, _‘I love Star Wars! Han Solo is my favorite. –Yixing.’_ Junmyeon smiled widely and virtually hugged the bill to his chest. His own waiter had paid more attention than his group dates had.

 

      Junmyeon got up from his seat, thanking the others for their time and lying that it was a nice evening, then went to pay his bill. He was anxious to just get out of that awkward situation. He spotted Yixing cleaning a nearby table and he wondered if he should try to talk to him more. He was working, so it probably wouldn’t be best to distract him, but Junmyeon wanted to talk more and at least thank him for his help. He paid for his meal and wrote a small note with his name and number, folding it in between some money. He handed that to the cashier to give to Yixing as a tip, and quickly left the restaurant.

 

      Baekhyun was still sitting on the bench, so Junmyeon rushed over to him. He sat down beside Baekhyun with a groan, surprising the robot. He must have been resting to conserve some of his energy.

      “You’re done already?” Baekhyun asked.

      “Please never set up a group date for me again,” Junmyeon whined.

      “It went that badly?”

 

      Junmyeon opened his mouth to answer, but his phone chimed, cutting him off. He pulled it out of his pocket and glanced down at it curiously, since he didn’t get a lot of messages from other people. A wide smile broke out on his face as he read _‘Hey, it’s Yixing. Thanks for the tip ;).’_

      “Actually...I don’t think it went so bad after all.”

      “Really?” Baekhyun asked excitedly.

      “Yeah. But you’re still not allowed to set up another one for me.”

      “Alright, alright!”

      “Let’s go home, I’m tired,” Junmyeon sighed.

 

      He got up from the bench, and Baekhyun followed after him as they headed back to the station. Junmyeon didn’t even know what he would reply to Yixing just yet, but he couldn’t keep his excitement contained. Baekhyun had pushed him to a level of discomfort, but it had paid off in the end. Junmyeon hoped he could at least socialize properly with Yixing if nothing else. Yixing was a good looking guy so Junmyeon didn’t have high hopes of a relationship with him, but it was at least somewhere to start.

 

~*~

      Junmyeon ended up responding to Yixing’s text with a simple ‘ _you’re welcome_ ’ after several hours of internal debate. Within 3 texts after that, he and Yixing were discussing the lore of several different books and movies. He was actually pretty well versed in a lot of the stories Junmyeon loved, which was surprising. Junmyeon had always considered himself a nerd and an outcast, so it was strange to find an attractive guy with the same interests as him.

 

      Almost 2 weeks went by of Junmyeon texting back and forth with Yixing. He already felt like a good friend to Junmyeon, which was saying something considering how hard it was for Junmyeon to reach out to people. Still, he hadn’t even considered meeting up with Yixing until Baekhyun posed the question to him one afternoon.

      “Have you thought about meeting up with him again?” Baekhyun asked.

      “What? No, of course not!”

      “Why not? You two get along. There’s no reason not to see him again.”

      “I might be able to talk to him like this but there’s no way I could calmly do that face to face. How am I even supposed to go about asking him?”

 

      Baekhyun rolled his eyes and took Junmyeon’s phone from his hand, typing something in. After a minute, he gave it back to him, showing him a message he’d typed out to Yixing saying _‘want to meet up?’_ Junmyeon’s jaw dropped as he stared at the words.

      “Like that,” Baekhyun finally answered.

      “What am I supposed to do now!? You sent it, I can’t take it back now!”

      “What’s so bad about meeting him? You seem to really enjoy talking to him. You wanted to meet more people and find a significant other, right? This is how you do it.”

      “Well, yeah, but what if I embarrass myself? What if he doesn’t actually want to meet me?”

      “Then he’s not worth your time and we’ll move on to someone else. I know you’re nervous, Junmyeon, but you have to give yourself more credit.”

 

      Junmyeon almost squealed as his phone went off in his hand. He shakily opened the message from Yixing, breathing a sigh of relief afterwards.

      “He said yes...Baekhyun, he said yes!”

      “See! You were worried for nothing.”

      “So, um...Now what?” Junmyeon asked, looking completely lost. Baekhyun could only smile.

      “We have to decide what you two will be doing and we have to decide what outfit you’ll wear.”

      “Oh, yeah, planning. Good idea...”

 

      Baekhyun sat on the edge of Junmyeon’s bed and nodded towards his closet. Junmyeon opened it up and they sifted through more of the new clothes they’d bought the last time they went out together. Junmyeon then went into the bathroom to try everything on and came out striking a pose, usually making some ridiculous ‘sexy’ face for Baekhyun to judge. Most of the time Baekhyun burst out laughing, but applauded Junmyeon all the same. Junmyeon really liked the sound of Baekhyun’s laugh. There was nothing at all robotic about it. In fact, it was really warm, friendly, and _human_. Junmyeon still found himself hung up on just how human and wise Baekhyun seemed to be.

 

      When they finally decided on the outfit, Junmyeon and Baekhyun sat down together and looked for some nice restaurants. Baekhyun couldn’t really be a judge of what type of food to eat, but he figured a not too expensive but nicely rated restaurant was the best place to start. Once Junmyeon had decided on one, they texted Yixing the details and the date was set. Junmyeon was really going on a date of his own volition after all this time. He was absolutely terrified.

 

~*~

      Junmyeon wished he could say he was less of a mess the day this second date arrived, but that would be a very blatant lie. He was several times more frazzled than last time, and Baekhyun actually had to force him to sit down and breathe deeply while he counted. After that, Baekhyun fixed up Junmyeon’s hair and clothes because his hands were shaking too much. Baekhyun didn’t even let Junmyeon attempt to put his contacts in, knowing he would hurt him less by just doing it for him.

 

      When it was time for Junmyeon to leave, Baekhyun guided him to the door. He wouldn’t be coming along with Junmyeon on this date, since Junmyeon already knew who he was meeting and had set the details up himself.

      “What should I say to him? How should I act?”

      “Just be yourself, Junmyeon. Answer him honestly and the way you would anyone else you talk to.”

      “That’s just it though. No one has ever really liked me the way I am. I don’t want to waste his time.”

      “Junmyeon, listen. If someone doesn’t like you for who you are, then they aren’t worth having in your life. You shouldn’t have to change what you like and who you are as a person to make someone else happy. That’s not love, and you don’t need that kind of relationship in your life. Yixing has been talking to you for a couple weeks now. If he didn’t like you, he wouldn’t have responded. You’re not unlikable, Junmyeon. You just have to find the right people.”

      “Yeah...You’re right. Thank you, Baekhyun. I don’t know what I would do without you.”

      “Lucky for you, you won’t have to worry about that. Now go on. I’ll be here waiting for you to get home. Call me if you need anything.”

      “See you later!”

 

      Junmyeon left, feeling much calmer than before. For someone that hadn’t really ever interacted with humans outside of work, Baekhyun was very understanding and wise. Junmyeon wondered if his programming was that complex, or if it had grown and evolved over the course of his existence. He knew Baekhyun was capable of learning, and he had already gotten much gentler with Junmyeon, so he was capable of friendship and feelings. Surely that was the program developing into Baekhyun’s own personality. Junmyeon hadn’t interacted with a lot of robots, but the ones he’d met weren’t at all similar to him, even if they had a complex personality. Baekhyun was really amazing.

 

      Junmyeon took the sky bus to the station where the restaurant he’d chosen was. It wasn’t quite as fancy as the one Yixing worked at, but he hoped it would still provide a good atmosphere and decent food. By the time he got there, Yixing was already sitting at a table waiting for him. He waived him over and a waiter took their order not much later. As soon as they were alone, Junmyeon let out a deep breath and held his hand out across the table.

      “I-It’s nice to meet you. I’m Junmyeon.”

      “It’s nice to finally meet face to face. I’m Yixing.”

 

      Yixing smiled widely and took Junmyeon’s hand. He didn’t seem the least bit irritated or disappointed, unlike Junmyeon’s last group date. Almost instantly, they fell into a natural conversation, starting with some debate over Star Wars lore and expanding into more broad topics like their work and other common interests. Yixing was a very mellow sort of guy, and he liked composing music to Junmyeon’s surprise. Having met him only at the restaurant he worked in, Junmyeon never would have taken him for the musical sort, but talking to him now, he seemed like a very intellectual sort of guy.

 

      Yixing was actually impressed that Junmyeon was in IT and knew some level of programming. He started asking him a few questions regarding errors he’d come across in his own use, and listened in awe as Junmyeon answered them with ease and actually made it make sense. They hardly noticed when their food arrived because they were both in such deep conversation. Junmyeon had honestly never had so much fun talking to someone in this long. At least, someone other than Baekhyun.

      “Hey, you know that new movie coming out. Galaxy Destroyer or something like that?” Yixing asked at one point.

      “Yeah, of course I know! I’ve been following up on it for a year now! I don’t have a lot of hope for the plot, but it’s supposed to be a huge breakthrough in special effects!”

      “You wanna go see it together?” Yixing asked next without skipping a beat. Junmyeon almost choked on his soda.

      “Really? You want to see it with me?”

      “Of course. You’re like my only friend that would want to see it. Most of my friends can’t stand my sci-fi obsession.”

      “No offense, but I think you need new friends,” Junmyeon pouted. Yixing laughed, his dimple revealing itself once more.

      “Well, that’s part of why I’m here with you, isn’t it?” He said with a wink. “So will you go see it with me?”

      “Of course! I’m free next weekend.”

      “I’ll look at movie times and get back to you then.”

 

      They spent a little while longer conversing, and Junmyeon left the restaurant with a sore face from smiling and a hoarse throat. It had been a while since he’d talked and laughed that much with someone. Maybe Junmyeon wasn’t so hopeless at this after all and Baekhyun had been right. He just needed to find the right person.

 

      When he got home, he found Baekhyun sitting in front of his television, rewatching one of the movies they’d seen together. Junmyeon found it interesting that Baekhyun preferred to rewatch and reread things. He knew everything was stored in Baekhyun’s memory, but Baekhyun had told him he liked experiencing it firsthand this way instead of recalling it from his memory. At least Junmyeon never had to worry about rewatching things and annoying Baekhyun.

 

      He sat down beside Baekhyun, and the latter paused the movie, looking at him worriedly. Junmyeon smiled and gave him a thumbs up, pointing his index fingers afterwards and making ‘pew pew’ noises.

      “It went great!” He finally stated.

      “I’m so glad! I was starting to worry.”

      “Yixing is a pretty cool guy, and you were completely right earlier.”

      “I may not look it, but I have pretty good intuition,” Baekhyun teased, nudging Junmyeon’s shoulder with his own.

      “We actually are going to see a movie together next weekend.”

      “Really? You set up a date without my help! You’re improving!”

      “Ok, don’t act so condescending,” Junmyeon huffed. Baekhyun laughed and leaned just a bit closer.

      “I’m not! I’m really proud of you and happy for you! Do you think something might come of this relationship?”

      “I don’t know,” Junmyeon shrugged. “For now I’m just going to take it a step at a time and see where it goes.”

      “Yeah, that’s a good idea. Eat the elephant one bite at a time as they say.”

      “Speaking of eating elephants one bite at a time, this movie is like 3 hours long. How far into it are you?”

      “Only about a half an hour. Would you like me to turn it off and continue it later?”

      “No! I wanna watch it with you.”

      “Do you want me to start it over?”

      “No, I wouldn’t want you to have to watch the beginning again...”

      “It’s not that much. It’s more fun if I get to watch it with you anyway.”

      “Alright, then let’s start it over,” Junmyeon said with a smile.

 

      Baekhyun quickly started the movie over and hugged his knees to his chest as he focused on the television once more. There was something so sweet and endearing about Baekhyun. He was considerate and gentle, but even the way he acted and moved was adorable. Junmyeon wondered if he’d been programmed to like cuddling, because without fail, he usually snuggled up to Junmyeon at some point whenever they watched movies. He didn’t hold him, but their bodies were always pressed together. Junmyeon didn’t really mind. After all, it was cute. He was finding himself wondering more and more what was the program and what was Baekhyun though. Obviously, all of it was a complex program, but there was only so much a human could do to write a program. Some of this had to be the AI interacting with its surroundings and adapting. Some of this had to be _Baekhyun_ and not basic robot intelligence.

 

      Despite Junmyeon marveling more at Baekhyun than the movie, he missed Baekhyun's lack of interest, and how his eyes would glaze over from time to time. Baekhyun didn't understand why he was having so much trouble concentrating. All he could think about was Junmyeon going out earlier that night. He was supposed to be happy for Junmyeon, so why was he feeling almost nothing at all? What was going on?

 

~*~

      Junmyeon was less nervous when the movie date arrived. He felt a little bad for leaving Baekhyun at home, since he was sure Baekhyun would appreciate and enjoy the movie as well. It was actually starting to feel strange going out and leaving Baekhyun at home. Baekhyun swore he didn’t mind and was happy for Junmyeon, but it still felt unfair. Baekhyun didn’t deserve to be cooped up by himself.

 

      Still, it was a bit too late to invite him to the movie date, and Junmyeon felt like he was walking on eggshells with Yixing. They might be comfortable with each other, but Junmyeon was still terrified of messing something up. He knew Baekhyun had said to be himself, and that had worked so far, but Junmyeon lacked confidence. Doing this by himself was a way for him to gain some.

 

      He met Yixing at the theater and they bought their tickets. Movies had become so lifelike, engaging all of the senses, sometimes it felt like reality. Baekhyun might not have appreciated that after all, given his sense of touch was a bit lacking. These movie theaters often simulated weather within the film, so Baekhyun wouldn’t be able to feel the wind or rain.

 

      As Junmyeon expected, the plot of the movie left something to be desired, but it was fascinating to view. It was the evening already, so Junmyeon had expected Yixing to say goodbye afterwards, but instead, he invited Junmyeon out for drinks. Junmyeon wasn’t much of a drinker, let alone a public one, but he couldn’t deny the invitation. He was still far too anxious, but also, he wanted to be with Yixing a little while longer.

 

      They went to a nearby bar, and Junmyeon was happy to find it was a fairly quiet, calm atmosphere. Yixing must have realized Junmyeon wasn’t much of a people person. Once they were seated, Junmyeon stared at the list of drinks, completely lost at what to get. Yixing asked him if he preferred his drinks sweet, and Junmyeon nodded, asking if there was something lightweight as well. The last thing he needed was to be completely hammered in front of Yixing.

 

      Thankfully, Yixing knew exactly what to get him and ordered drinks for the both of them. Junmyeon’s eyes widened when he took the first sip. Yixing had great taste.

      “It’s good, isn’t it?” Yixing said with a laugh. “It’s one of my favorite drinks here. It’s not too heavy, so it’s good to wind down from a day of waiting on people.”

      “I can imagine. You’ve got such a bright personality all the time, despite dealing with the usual food business drama. You must really be a people person.”

      “You would think that, but I’m really not,” Yixing sighed. “I actually struggle to get close to people. It took a lot of nerve for me to write that note on your bill, you know. That’s why I was so glad you left me your number.”

      “Really? But Yixing, you’re so amazing! You compose music, you’re intelligent, you’ve got great taste in movies...”

      “I think you’re the only one that feels that way,” Yixing laughed.

      “I’m serious! I honestly couldn’t believe you left me that note or wanted to talk to me in the first place. I’m really awkward and don’t do well in social situations, and I’m not the most interesting guy on the block.”

      “You’re a good person, Junmyeon, and it shows. I think it’s what attracted me to you in the first place. Well, that and Star Wars. You shouldn’t doubt yourself so much.”

 

      Junmyeon felt butterflies erupting in his stomach. That was probably the nicest compliment he’d gotten from another person before. Yixing didn’t seem to care about all the insecurities that Junmyeon had. He understood Junmyeon and had more in common with him after all.

      “You shouldn’t doubt yourself either, Yixing. You’re a really good person too.”

      “Thanks, Junmyeon.”

 

      They had a few more drinks and called it an evening. Yixing waited with Junmyeon until his sky bus came, then got on another one to head to his own place. Junmyeon’s cheeks felt hot the entire ride home, and it wasn’t just from the alcohol. He was starting to feel things for Yixing, more than platonic things. He was starting to _like_ him.

 

      When he got home, Baekhyun was sitting on the couch reading a book and waiting for him. He glanced up from the pages and quickly got up from the couch, walking over to Junmyeon.

      “How did it go? You were out pretty late...”

      “We went out for some drinks after the movie,” Junmyeon explained softly.

      “Are you alright? You seem tired.”

      “Baekhyun...I think I’m starting to like Yixing. More than just a friend.”

      “Oh,” Baekhyun managed. “That’s great, isn’t it?”

      “Yeah...We had a really good talk tonight, and I feel like I can really relate to him.”

      “I’m glad, Junmyeon. I hope things continue to go well for you two.”

 

      Junmyeon nodded dazedly, and Baekhyun told him to get ready for bed. Junmyeon wasn’t really much of a drinker, so the alcohol had left him in an obvious buzz. Baekhyun sat alone on the couch after Junmyeon had gone to bed, holding his chest. He wasn’t built to know what physical pain was, but for some reason, it felt like there was a buildup or blockage in his chest. Again, he was supposed to be happy for Junmyeon, so why did it feel like the opposite? Were Baekhyun’s feelings malfunctioning? Or were they operating in a way contrary to what he expected them to. Junmyeon was happy. Baekhyun needed to focus on that. He’d stayed behind to help Junmyeon, so this was a good thing. Junmyeon’s happiness was the only thing that mattered.

 

~*~

      Junmyeon continued to see Yixing on a regular basis. He was even starting to see him after workdays, which meant Baekhyun was home alone. Baekhyun hadn’t thought he was capable of feeling loneliness, but he missed Junmyeon more than he’d ever missed anything. He’d never had this problem back when he lived in the factory. No one had ever bothered to get close to him before. He knew this was ultimately a good thing for Junmyeon, and in the broad scheme of things, a human was a better fit for him than a robot would ever be, but Baekhyun’s blasted feelings were getting in the way. For the first time since he’d lived with Junmyeon, Baekhyun wished he didn’t have human emotions.

 

      Everything only became more confusing to Baekhyun when Junmyeon came home particularly excited after one date. He’d pulled Baekhyun into a hug, bouncing up and down before telling Baekhyun what had happened.

      “Yixing asked me out! Baekhyun, he likes me!!! We’re dating now!”

      “R-Really? That’s great, Junmyeon...I’m happy for you.”

 

      Baekhyun felt that blockage in his chest again, like his circuits and gears weren’t running just right. He was happy for Junmyeon, but he didn’t feel the usual elevation of happiness. There wasn’t a rush of electricity through his body, rather, it felt almost cold. Baekhyun felt similar to the night when he and Junmyeon watched the sad drama, but this was several times worse. This must have been what sadness felt like, but why? Why was Baekhyun sad?

 

      This was what he’d wanted for Junmyeon all along. He’d even stayed with Junmyeon in order to help him accomplish this, so why wasn’t he feeling satisfied with the results? Why didn’t he want Junmyeon to be with Yixing? Slowly, Baekhyun realized what this new emotion was. He’d observed it in so many shows and books but had never felt it until now. He was _jealous_. He didn’t want Junmyeon to be with Yixing. Baekhyun wanted him all to himself. He cared about Junmyeon, probably more than just friendship and loyalty. He was starting to fall in _love._

 

      Baekhyun couldn’t let anything come of these feelings. They weren’t productive nor were they helpful to either himself or Junmyeon. This was better for Junmyeon, and he was happy. That was all that mattered. Yixing was a human, so he would always be a better match than Baekhyun would be. There would be no question as to whether his feelings for Junmyeon were possible or not, and their bodies were compatible. Junmyeon deserved to feel real love from another human being. Baekhyun could never give him that.

 

      If Junmyeon was going out with someone now, what was Baekhyun’s purpose? Why was he still there if Junmyeon had been satisfied? Junmyeon hadn’t told him to leave, but he wasn’t that kind of person. It was Baekhyun that had planned on leaving when he’d accomplished his task, so why was he still there? It was because he didn’t _want_ to leave. He’d grown so fond of Junmyeon, he couldn’t imagine his life without him. Baekhyun didn’t recognize himself anymore.

 

      As the evenings spent with Junmyeon became fewer, Baekhyun treasured them even more. Junmyeon usually had to tell Baekhyun about how his date went. It had become a sort of checkup routine, and it saddened Baekhyun to know that he was still mostly just a helper or a tool for Junmyeon. He knew Junmyeon was just excited and didn’t know about Baekhyun’s feelings, but it was hard to hear about their dates. He usually managed to distract Junmyeon by asking him to do something with him instead, like watching a movie or playing a game. Junmyeon, none the wiser, happily agreed. This wouldn’t last forever though. Someday, Junmyeon wouldn’t need him anymore. Someday, Baekhyun would have to leave, even if it hurt to do so.

 

      Throughout Baekhyun’s sentient life, he’d never wished to be something he wasn’t. He was always content and felt blessed for the life and consciousness he’d been given. Now, things for were different. For the first time in Baekhyun’s life, he wished he were truly human.

 

~*~

      Junmyeon’s life suddenly felt filled to the brim. Once he finished work, he would usually talk to Yixing or go on a date with him. He wasn’t used to so much social interaction, but he told himself it was just because he was nervous and still getting used to dating Yixing. They weren’t very far into their relationship, only about a month at this point, so Junmyeon couldn’t let himself slip up. He still had to keep up a good image in front of Yixing. He wanted to be smooth and independent in Yixing’s eyes.

 

      Junmyeon had finally gotten accustomed to putting his own contacts in, since he felt bad asking for help from Baekhyun all the time. Baekhyun truthfully hadn’t minded at all, and secretly enjoyed taking care of Junmyeon like that, but he wasn’t about to let anyone know that. Junmyeon had mentioned to Yixing that he wore glasses, and Yixing had even wanted to see him in them, but Junmyeon wasn’t ready yet. Despite the increasing number of dates they went on, Junmyeon still felt like it was never enough and he wasn’t ready for further commitment.

 

      He was glad he could at least pull off casual conversation with Yixing. They had enough common interests that it kept him from focusing too much on his internal panic, but he still made sure to reserve himself. He’d let it slip that he collected figurines and replicas, and thankfully Yixing hadn’t responded with judgment, but Junmyeon would probably take his lightsaber battles and noises with him to the grave. Only Baekhyun would ever get to experience Junmyeon’s true level of nerd.

 

      Usually Junmyeon and Yixing went out to dinner together on their dates. Yixing wasn’t a picky eater, but Junmyeon still spent hours fretting over the location. He knew he could be at ease with him, and Yixing had even told him to calm down a couple times, but whenever they were together, Junmyeon was just a mess of nerves. Was he eating too fast? Eating too much? Eating too messily? Talking too much? Talking too little? Why couldn’t he just shut his mind off and _relax_?

 

      When Junmyeon had panicked himself into a frenzy during their current date, he eventually went to the bathroom to calm down. He washed his hands and gently patted his cheeks, giving himself a small pep talk. He could do this. Yixing wasn’t bored yet, and they’d been enjoying themselves. He could last however much longer he needed to. He would get over this weird anxiety he was feeling.

 

      He returned back to their table to find Yixing putting his food in a to-go box. Junmyeon panicked for a second that Yixing had caught on to his discomfort, but once Yixing swooped his other arm around him and kissed his cheek, he told him he was ready to leave. Junmyeon nodded shyly and let Yixing lead him out of the restaurant. They’d already paid for their food thankfully.

 

      They made their way back to the station where they’d each take their separate sky buses. Yixing wrapped his arms around Junmyeon’s waist from behind him and rested his chin on his shoulder. In general, Yixing was a very affectionate guy, and Junmyeon loved that about him, but he was still managing to find something to be worried about. Was his shoulder uncomfortable? Could Yixing feel him tensing? Should he hold still so Yixing didn’t get annoyed?

      “You know you can relax around me, right?” Yixing said gently, kissing the side of Junmyeon’s neck.

      “What?”

      “I know you’re nervous, but it’s really alright. I care about you, and I’m not going to judge you for anything.”

      “I’m sorry...”

      “There’s nothing to apologize about. I just wanted to reassure you.”

      “Thank you...I care about you too, Yixing.”

      “I know,” Yixing whispered softly. He hugged Junmyeon a bit closer before letting go. “I’ll see you again later.”

      “See you later.”

 

      Yixing let go and headed towards his bus that had just arrived. Once he was out of sight, Junmyeon sighed and sat down on a nearby bench. He didn’t even care that he was going to miss the next bus. He closed his eyes, letting his heart calm down. Yixing was so kind and understanding, why wasn’t Junmyeon acting better around him? He knew Yixing wasn’t going to judge him, so what was it that was holding him back? Was it his own lack of self-confidence?

 

      Junmyeon groaned and rubbed his face with his hands. Dating someone wasn’t supposed to be so complicated and anxiety inducing. What was Junmyeon doing wrong? Why did every date with Yixing leave him more and more worried? This wasn’t getting better. If anything, it was getting worse, and he was utterly exhausted. What was he supposed to do?

 

~*~

      What Baekhyun failed to notice during Junmyeon’s absence, was how tired he was. It wasn’t until Junmyeon stayed home on a Friday night, his usual date night with Yixing, that Baekhyun saw how lethargic his movement was and how he seemed down. Baekhyun worried at first that Junmyeon was getting sick, but when he scanned his vitals, he appeared to be just fine. He was just feeling down for some reason.

 

      Baekhyun approached Junmyeon as he laid on the couch, staring lifelessly at the TV, and knelt down beside him. He gently brushed Junmyeon’s bangs out of his face, receiving little response.

      “Are you ok?” Baekhyun asked. “Did something happen?”

      “I just feel tired,” Junmyeon sighed. “I was supposed to go on a date with Yixing today, but I just don’t feel up to it.”

      “Why? Are you feeling ill?”

      “It’s stressful. Isn’t that pathetic? I finally get a boyfriend for the first time in years, and no matter what, I can’t relax. I should be happy, so why am I so anxious? I’m starting to dread seeing him because it’s so hard to keep up the social interaction. It’s not even that Yixing did anything bad. He’s wonderful, but being with him makes me so tired and stressed. He deserves better than that...”

      “Junmyeon...You can’t blame yourself for needing a break from going out. It’s ok. Yixing would understand that, and if he didn’t, then I would reconsider dating him. You’re being too hard on yourself.”

      “How do I make the anxiety go away? How do I make dating him not feel exhausting and terrifying?”

      “I don’t know...I’ve never dated anyone before so I don’t think I can help you. But I think honesty is important. Maybe if you talked to Yixing about all of this-”

      “I can’t talk to him. That would just make things even worse.”

 

      Junmyeon sighed and pressed his face into pillow on his couch. Baekhyun wished he could help Junmyeon in some way. He didn’t know there could be bad feelings in a relationship without any fighting involved. This was all brand new territory for him. Junmyeon couldn’t sit around and mope all day though. Baekhyun had to do something to cheer him up.

      “Let’s go see a movie, Junmyeon!”

      “I don’t feel like going out,” he whined, voice muffled by the pillow.

      “It’ll be fun! Just you and me! Nothing stressful about that, right? There was a movie I wanted to see...”

      “Really?” Junmyeon asked, finally looking up from the pillow.

 

      Now that he thought about it, Baekhyun hadn’t been out in a while. He usually stayed home when Junmyeon was out, so he was probably feeling cooped up and lonely. Junmyeon hadn’t been very considerate of him now that he thought about it. Maybe Baekhyun was right. Seeing a movie and taking his mind off things could help.

      “Alright, let’s go.”

      “Really!?” Baekhyun asked excitedly.

 

      Junmyeon nodded and Baekhyun helped pull him off the couch. After that, they got their shoes on and left for the nearest station. To Junmyeon’s surprise, the movie Baekhyun wanted to see was a romantic comedy. It wasn’t usually his preferred genre, since he liked plots more than romance, but he seemed pretty excited for it.

 

      Throughout the movie, Junmyeon kept glancing at Baekhyun. He was smiling and laughing on cue, and Junmyeon couldn’t help but feel warm inside. Baekhyun was really cute, and his laugh alone could cheer Junmyeon up without fail. He was honestly making Junmyeon smile more than the movie was, although Baekhyun had managed to find a genuinely funny romantic comedy.

 

      Towards the middle of the movie, Baekhyun leaned closer, resting his head on Junmyeon’s shoulder. Junmyeon’s breath hitched for a moment, but he didn’t pull away. Baekhyun was a cuddly robot. This wasn’t anything out of the ordinary. If anything, it made Junmyeon feel better. He liked having Baekhyun nearby, leaning on him or just being with him. It was probably just the movie and his recent funk playing tricks on his heart.

 

      After the movie, Baekhyun decided he wanted to go shopping again, but this time it was just to browse rather than to buy clothes. Junmyeon had never been fond of shopping for new outfits, so he wasn’t exactly excited to be doing it now, but Baekhyun seemed to know exactly what he wanted. He grabbed some of the most vibrant, questionably cut shirts, and some of the strangest shaped pants Junmyeon had ever seen. After that, he disappeared in the changing room for a small eternity.

 

      When he came out, Junmyeon couldn’t hide his laughter, snorting rather ungracefully. Baekhyun was wearing a bright red shirt with a snake print design that was fairly tight, and the most ridiculous pants, bulging outwards at his hips and ankles by at least a good half a foot. He popped his hip out, making some kind of attempted sexy grunt, and winked at Junmyeon, which only caused him to laugh even harder.

 

      Baekhyun smiled excitedly and ran back into the dressing room. He put on several different outfits, posing in some ridiculous way to showcase the worst point of the outfit, and had Junmyeon in tears from laughter. Junmyeon’s sides hurt by the time Baekhyun came out in his regular clothes. He hadn’t laughed that hard in weeks. Baekhyun simply smiled, not at all embarrassed by the other people staring at them questionably. He didn’t really get embarrassed, which was something Junmyeon was thankful for.

 

      After their fashion show, they went to an ice cream shop and each got a cone. Junmyeon liked that Baekhyun would eat food even though he couldn’t taste it and didn’t need it. He just liked the social experience of it all. It made Baekhyun feel all that more human. As they sat and ate, Junmyeon leaned closer to Baekhyun this time, sighing contentedly.

      “Thank you, Baekhyun. It’s been a while since I let loose like that.”

      “You don’t do these sorts of things with Yixing?”

      “Not really. I mean, we watch movies and eat out and have fun, but it’s different. I always feel like I have to subdue my personality with him. I know he’d accept me, but I just can’t be 100% myself around him.”

      “It’s probably because you like him. You’re just nervous to show yourself completely. I’m sure it’ll get easier as time goes by.”

      “Maybe you’re right...”

 

      Junmyeon didn’t want to admit it, but he was starting to wonder if the initial spark he’d felt for Yixing had been just that. He’d been so excited to have someone new in his life, he’d hopped on the relationship without really thinking about it. Yixing was such a kind person, why wasn’t Junmyeon feeling completely happy with him? Why couldn’t he just fall in love with him?

 

      Baekhyun frowned, knowing Junmyeon was still stressing over it all. It was hard seeing him this way. Baekhyun cared for him so much, but he couldn’t take away his struggles. It was just more proof that he wasn’t good enough for Junmyeon or suited for a relationship. He could only watch helplessly from the sidelines and try to fix a relationship between the one he liked and someone else. The one he _loved_.

 

      Junmyeon took another bite of his ice cream and gasped as some of it got on his nose. Baekhyun smiled and without thinking, brushed the ice cream off with one of his fingers and licked it before taking another bite of his own. Junmyeon’s heart was beating rapidly, and he was pretty sure his cheeks were turning red. He quickly ate the rest of his ice cream to try and distract himself and calm down.

 

      Why was he getting nervous around Baekhyun? He felt completely comfortable with him and had never once worried about his image, so why now? What was his mind doing to him? Why was he acting like a shy school girl around her crush with Baekhyun? The more Junmyeon questioned it, the more something started to dawn on him. Maybe his mind and heart weren’t playing tricks on him after all. What he was starting to feel for Baekhyun was uncomfortably similar to what he first felt for Yixing. That couldn’t be though. Junmyeon couldn’t get confused now. He had what he wanted. He was just getting too comfortable with Baekhyun. He would have to be careful from now on. He couldn’t let his feelings stray.

 

~*~

      Junmyeon felt a bit better after his day out with Baekhyun, although a new worry was starting to eat away at him. He’d been getting weird fluttery feelings in his stomach every time he was around Baekhyun. He figured it was because he was hyper aware of his feelings now, but it still didn’t bode well. Junmyeon liked Baekhyun a lot, but he didn’t want to feel these things for him. He didn’t think he _could_ feel these things for him, given what he was. Junmyeon was still in doubt about what was real and what wasn’t. What he had with Yixing was definitely real, so he couldn’t squander it away.

 

      Junmyeon snuggled closer to Yixing as they walked side by side through the station, trying to stop thinking about everything. They were nearing the end of one of their dates, and Yixing had wrapped his arm around Junmyeon’s waist, holding him close as they walked. Yixing was taller than Baekhyun and his shoulder was softer, but it felt a little strange for Junmyeon to rest on. Everything felt strange these days. Junmyeon had learned to just shut up and go with the flow. He was the king of overthinking things.

 

      Yixing pulled away when they reached Junmyeon’s stop for his sky bus. He was still holding Junmyeon’s hand, but without saying much, he leaned in closer, closing his eyes and pressing his lips to Junmyeon’s. They were soft and full, and Junmyeon closed his eyes, sighing into the kiss. It was over shortly after it started, and Junmyeon was left feeling almost a little underwhelmed. Yixing was pleasant to kiss, but this wasn’t the dreamy sort of kiss Junmyeon had always imagined. Maybe he’d just had his expectations too high.

      “Have a good rest of the night,” Yixing said gently. “Message me when you get home.”

      “I will. You be safe as well.” Yixing smiled and kissed Junmyeon’s forehead this time.

      “See you.”

 

      Junmyeon smiled and waved as Yixing turned and left. After that, he pressed his fingers to his lips, trying to feel some sort of exhileration. He liked Yixing, and he liked being kissed by him, but something was missing. Junmyeon’s sky bus arrived before he could put his finger on it.

 

      When he got home, it was pretty late. Baekhyun had asked him how the evening went, but Junmyeon didn’t really have the heart to tell him about. He couldn’t admit to Baekhyun that his kiss with Yixing had left him disappointed. Baekhyun hadn’t seemed genuinely interested in much of Junmyeon’s relationship with Yixing for some time. Junmyeon couldn’t blame him since it wasn’t actually Baekhyun’s job to babysit him, but there seemed to be some sort of tension whenever Yixing was brought up.

 

      Junmyeon couldn’t sleep that night, too wrapped up in his own worries. Baekhyun had sat down beside his charger and gone into charging mode some time ago, so Junmyeon couldn’t even talk to him about any of it. He sighed and pulled back his covers, rolling out of bed and crawling over to Baekhyun. His eyes were shut and he looked like he was sleeping so peacefully.

 

      Junmyeon ran his finger gently along Baekhyun’s cheek, down to his lips. Baekhyun’s skin felt so real and soft, and his lips formed a cute little pout when they were resting. Junmyeon couldn’t help but smile at the sight. Slowly, he leaned closer, closing his eyes and letting his lips brush lightly against Baekhyun’s forehead. It was a brief moment of contact, but it left his heart racing. He tried to tell himself it was because he’d just secretly kissed Baekhyun, but Junmyeon had a feeling it was more than that. He really was starting to fall in love with Baekhyun instead of Yixing.

 

      Junmyeon got up and flopped face down on his bed again with a groan. What was he supposed to do now? Was it really possible to be in love with Baekhyun? Could he actually fall in love with Junmyeon? He was programmed to think and act like one of the love robots, and so far Junmyeon had found Baekhyun was extremely realistic and capable of a vast amount of emotions, but were they genuine? After all, Baekhyun acted upon a sort of programming which learned and adapted based on his own experiences. Wasn’t that fairly similar to what a human mind did? Other than the difference in materials, was Baekhyun really all that different from Junmyeon?

 

      Baekhyun was made and programmed by another human being. He was a creation, an object, according to societal views. Could an object feel real, genuine emotions, even with complex programming? It hurt Junmyeon’s head to try and wrap his mind around it. Baekhyun was very self-aware though. Junmyeon knew Baekhyun was seen as less than a human, and it hurt him, considering he was created in the likeness of human beings. He wasn’t just some robot, nor was he just a simple machine. He had his own consciousness, his own feelings and judgments, his own emotions. There had to be more to him than just a simple program.

 

~*~

      Junmyeon stared at Yixing’s message on his phone, not knowing how to respond. Yixing had invited him over to his house. Junmyeon hadn’t really talked to him much since the night he kissed both him and Baekhyun, and now he was honestly scared to. Yixing was such a good person and Junmyeon genuinely liked him, so he didn’t want to hurt him. He still didn’t know if he was going to even accept his own feelings for Baekhyun. He didn’t want to lie to Yixing, but he was so scared to stop and think about what he really wanted out of his relationship. Baekhyun caught him staring lifelessly at his phone and walked over, peering over his shoulder curiously.

      “What’s wrong?” He asked. Junmyeon jumped and stared at Baekhyun with wide eyes.

      “You surprised me...”

      “I’ve been here for a good 5 minutes, so you must be really thinking about something if you’re this focused on it.”

      “Yixing invited me to his house for an evening...”

      “So what’s the problem?” Baekhyun asked. “That’s a good thing right? Why don’t you just go?”

      “Yeah...I guess...”

 

      Junmyeon sighed, not knowing why he expected a different response. Baekhyun had always been encouraging him through his relationship, but Junmyeon had wanted a different answer. Junmyeon had foolishly wanted him to tell him not to go, but that wouldn’t happen. Baekhyun saw him as nothing more than a friend in need. This was why Junmyeon was scared to accept that he liked Baekhyun. Maybe this was what he needed in order to come back to reality. Yixing was his boyfriend, Yixing cared for him, and he cared for Yixing.

 

      Baekhyun quickly left the room, saying he would help Junmyeon pack for the occasion. He was thankful he was a robot, since it was easier for him to maintain a straight face. He didn’t want Junmyeon to leave. He’d never been alone without him overnight, and this would no doubt change their current living situation. It would bring about the beginning of an end. If Junmyeon grew closer to Yixing, there would really be no more reason for Baekhyun to be around. He would have to leave. He was dreading saying goodbye.

 

      As Junmyeon got ready for his date, he decided to wear a simple shirt and jeans, as well as his glasses. He looked really cute in his glasses, and Baekhyun had taken joy in being the only one that had seen him that way outside of his work life. Now Yixing would get to see him as well. It was a meaningful thing, since that meant Junmyeon wanted to show Yixing a more intimate, relaxed version of himself, but it made Baekhyun angry. It made him _jealous_.

 

      Junmyeon left with a backpack of overnight items not much later, leaving Baekhyun home alone. Baekhyun browsed through Junmyeon’s bookshelf trying to find a long book that would distract him through the night. He would have to charge eventually, which would at least put him out of his misery for some time. Baekhyun hated how lonely he already felt without Junmyeon at his side. He’d gotten way too attached.

 

~*~

      Junmyeon stared out the window of the sky tram he was currently riding. Yixing’s apartment was a good distance from his own, so he had to take one of the older, longer tram rides to get there. Junmyeon felt bad that Yixing had to travel so far all the time to go on dates with him. Had Junmyeon known he was so far away, he would have found places closer to Yixing to go on their dates.

 

      The lights in the tram flickered suddenly, and the whole cart began shaking. A few people screamed and Junmyeon grabbed a nearby rail to hold himself steady. Slowly, the cart began to fall sideways, and more people, Junmyeon included, began to scream. The cart came to a stop, thankfully, but the track it was on had cracked, dangling the tram dangerously hundreds of feet in the air. Junmyeon clung to the railing, trying not to look down. He could feel tears gathering in his eyes. Was this how he was going to die? This couldn’t be the end.

 

      He carefully reached into his pocket with one of his hands and shakily pulled out his phone. He dialed a number without even thinking, closing his eyes and praying they would pick up.

      “Hello?” Baekhyun asked. Junmyeon let out a sob as soon as he heard his voice.

      “Baekhyun,” he whimpered. A few people around him let out cries.

      “Junmyeon, what’s going on? Where are you? Why did I just hear someone scream?”

      “Baekhyun, the tram,” Junmyeon managed in between his own tears. “The tram railing broke and we’re stuck. I’m so scared! We could fall at any second! Baekhyun, I don’t want to die!”

 

      Baekhyun turned on the news, immediately finding someone reporting on the incident. The tram railing was old, and an inspection had been ordered. This had all just happened right before it was to take place. Baekhyun felt the constricting feeling in his chest again as he watched the tram dangling off the edge of the broken railing. Junmyeon was really in trouble, and Baekhyun was powerless to help him.

      “Junmyeon, whatever you do, don’t move around and try to stay still!” Baekhyun commanded as calmly as he could. “They’re working on getting a rescue team there. You’re going to be alright, just stay calm.”

      “Baekhyun, I’m scared! Don’t hang up, please don’t hang up,” Junmyeon sobbed.

      “I’m not hanging up, I’m right here,” Baekhyun soothed, pacing back and forth. “For right now, you’re still balanced on the railing, so try to stay calm. Someone will be there soon to rescue you.”

      “I never should have left...I could still be home with you if I had just stayed in.”

      “It’s alright. Someone’s gonna rescue you, then I’ll come pick you up and we can go home together.”

      “You promise?”

      “I promise. As soon as the rescue team has you, I’ll come pick you up. So just stay on the line with me until then.”

 

      Junmyeon let out a few sobs, but did as told. Baekhyun kept his eyes locked onto the television, relaying to Junmyeon any and every update there was about a rescue party. Junmyeon was mostly crying and mumbling incoherent words. Baekhyun would probably be crying if he were able to, but since he wasn’t, all he could do was stare at the TV and beg whatever fate controlled the universe to let Junmyeon get out of there safely.

 

      It took about a half an hour before a transport ship was finally able to fly up to the tram. Carefully, men from the transport ship boarded the tram and started helping civilians off. Junmyeon was hesitant to let go of the pole he was holding, but he would need both his hands to climb out of the tram.

      “Junmyeon, they’ve announced which station the transport ship is going to drop you off at. I’m going to head over there now. Do you need me to stay on the phone?”

      “I-I don’t know...I think I need to hang up so I can get out, but I don’t want you to leave...”

      “I’m not going to leave you. I’ll be there to pick you up, I promise. Wait for me, alright?”

      “Alright...”

 

      Baekhyun hung up the phone reluctantly and immediately got his shoes on and left the apartment. If he took a sky bus, Junmyeon would be there before he was and he would be waiting for him alone. Baekhyun couldn’t make him wait, not when something like this had just happened. He didn’t care if he paid a fortune for a sky taxi, he had to get to that station as soon as possible.

 

      Baekhyun watched the news on his phone as he sat in the back of the taxi, flying up into the sky to get to the station. The tram had fallen off the railing shortly after they’d managed to rescue the last of the passengers. Miraculously, there had been no casualties. Baekhyun wasn’t capable of sighing in relief, but he felt like an enormous tension had left his body. Now he just needed to get Junmyeon back safe and sound.

 

      Baekhyun paid the taxi fee and ran through the station, trying to find the designated landing port for the rescue craft. He arrived just as it landed at the port, and he stood, anxiously shifting his weight while the craft docked and people began leaving the ship. Baekhyun spotted Junmyeon walking unsteadily on his feet, holding the railing to leave the ship. He looked completely terrified, and Baekhyun couldn’t blame him. Junmyeon was flesh and bone. He broke a lot easier than Baekhyun, and he had a limit to how much he could be fixed.

 

      Junmyeon noticed Baekhyun, and that was all it took for Baekhyun to sprint towards him. Junmyeon took a few wobbly steps, then his knees gave out underneath him. He collapsed just in time for Baekhyun to scoop him into his arms, kneeling on the ground and hugging him close. Junmyeon was a mess of tears and wails, clinging to Baekhyun like his life depended on it. Baekhyun snuggled him close, holding the back of his head. He really could have lost Junmyeon. It was only now starting to set in. That painful feeling in his chest set in once more, and Baekhyun wished he could cry like Junmyeon was.

      “I’m so glad you’re safe,” Baekhyun whispered into Junmyeon’s hair. “I was so scared I was going to lose you.”

 

      Junmyeon only cried harder, nestling into the crook of Baekhyun’s neck. It was like the closer he got to Baekhyun, the safer he was. It was only the two of them in that moment, holding each other close, nothing holding them back. Then Junmyeon heard a familiar voice, which broke him out of his small reverie in Baekhyun’s arms.

      “Junmyeon?” Yixing called.

 

      Junmyeon glanced up, eyes red and puffy and still full of tears. Yixing looked pale and worried, and it was obvious he’d been crying. Junmyeon let out a shaky breath and tried to get to his feet, but he was still too shaky on his own legs. Instead, Baekhyun gently helped him stand up and supported him as they walked over to Yixing. As soon as they were within arm’s reach, Yixing grabbed both of Junmyeon’s hands, holding them tightly.

      “I heard about the tram and I tried calling you but it wouldn’t go through. I was so scared. You were on the tram, weren’t you?” He asked, his voice shaking as he tried to hold back tears as well. Junmyeon could only nod. “Oh God! I’m so, so sorry. This happened because I...”

      “This wasn’t your fault,” Junmyeon said softly, managing a small smile. “You never would have known something like this would happen. None of us would have.”

      “Are you alright?” Yixing asked, cupping his cheeks next. Baekhyun felt the tension in his chest grow worse, but he forced himself to remain calm.

      “I’m fine now. I think I just need some time to get over it.”

      “I completely understand,” Yixing said gently. He glanced over at Baekhyun next. “Forgive me for asking, but who’s this person with you, Junmyeon?”

      “Ah, this is Baekhyun,” Junmyeon said softly. “He’s an assistance robot that currently lives with me.”

      “I see...It’s nice to meet you,” Yixing greeted, holding out his hand. “Thank you for looking after Junmyeon.”

      “Yes, of course,” Baekhyun said, trying to sound pleasant.

 

      Yixing was being kind to him, but Baekhyun hated that he still didn’t like him. Jealousy was a dangerous feeling to have. Still, he was grateful Yixing didn’t seem at all defensive or jealous himself. The last thing Junmyeon needed right now was drama in his relationship. Yixing turned his attention back to Junmyeon then.

      “Do you want to reschedule? I can’t imagine you’re much in the mood for coming over to my place now.”

      “I think going home would be best for me,” Junmyeon mumbled. “I’m so sorry.”

      “Shh, it’s alright. I’m not going to push you after what just happened. Do what you need to do. I’m just so glad you’re alright.”

      “Thank you, Yixing...I’m sorry.”

 

      Yixing pulled him into a hug, then kissed his cheek. Junmyeon was still too shaken up to really worry about anything. Any physical affection or reassurance was welcome at that point. Baekhyun had to turn away to hide a grimace. It was harder watching Junmyeon with Yixing than Baekhyun thought it would be.

 

      Yixing didn’t linger, however. He seemed pretty shaken up by the whole experience as well. As soon as Yixing was gone, Junmyeon had turned back to Baekhyun, resting his head on his chest and mumbling that he wanted to go home. Baekhyun wasn’t going to hesitate to bring him home after all of that.

 

      They took a sky bus home, and the entire time, Juunmyeon hid his face in Baekhyun’s chest. He didn’t dare look out the window. It was all too high off the ground for him now. Thankfully, Baekhyun completely understood and cuddled Junmyeon in an attempt to keep him calm.

 

      As soon as they reached his apartment, Baekhyun got Junmyeon tucked into bed and went to the kitchen to make him dinner. Baekhyun hadn’t ever really cooked before, but he was good at following instructions, so it wasn’t too hard to prepare something small for Junmyeon. He brought it in on a tray and sat on the bed while Junmyeon slowly ate. He didn’t have much of an appetite, but he knew he needed to eat, and he wasn’t going to deny food that Baekhyun prepared for him.

 

      After that, Junmyeon returned to lying in bed dazedly, and Baekhyun cleaned his dishes. When he returned to the bedroom, Junmyeon rolled over to look at him. He seemed really timid and anxious.

      “What is it?” Baekhyun asked.

      “Will you sleep in bed with me tonight?” Junmyeon asked nervously. “I don’t want to be alone...”

 

      Baekhyun hesitated, trying to convince himself to ignore his own feelings. Junmyeon was dating Yixing, and this night probably already put their relationship in a weird spot. Baekhyun didn’t want to make things even worse. Still, he would only be lying beside Junmyeon, and he didn’t want to leave Junmyeon alone either. It was all out of care and concern for Junmyeon.

      “Please, Baekhyun?” Junmyeon asked again. “I need you.”

      “Alright.”

 

      Baekhyun crawled into bed beside Junmyeon, who immediately snuggled up against him, relaxing in his embrace. Baekhyun had charged recently, so he would have enough power to keep himself on throughout the night. He wasn’t going to let Junmyeon out of his sight, even if he slept through the night soundly. Unsurprisingly, Junmyeon started crying again, and Baekhyun could only hold him and rub his back.

 

      Junmyeon ended up crying himself to sleep that night. Baekhyun cupped his cheek, noting how swollen his eyes were. Junmyeon had suffered so much, and Baekhyun hated that he hadn’t been there for the most traumatic part. He never wanted to see Junmyeon upset and hurting like this. He knew his feelings wouldn’t amount to much, but he loved Junmyeon and wanted his happiness, no matter what it meant. He just wished he could give him some sort of relief. He hated feeling so powerless.

 

      Baekhyun snuggled Junmyeon closer, and dared to press his lips to the top of his head. Junmyeon was asleep, so at least Baekhyun could express himself without restraint. He didn’t want to make things complicated for Junmyeon, so he would keep his feelings to himself otherwise. Baekhyun hated feeling so incomplete. If he were human, maybe he could date Junmyeon and they could both be happy. There would be no question about his validity as a person, and he wouldn’t feel like he would never be good enough for Junmyeon.

      “I love you, Junmyeon,” Baekhyun whispered into his hair. “I wish I could tell you that.”

 

      Baekhyun continued to rub his back, kissing his head every now and then. Junmyeon was tucked into his chest, so Baekhyun didn’t see him open his eyes after his confession. Junmyeon knew he needed to say something, or to pull away, but he couldn’t bring himself to do so. Baekhyun felt so safe and comforting, and even though Junmyeon wanted to deny it, he was falling for Baekhyun as well. Maybe this was a sign. Junmyeon wasn’t ready to follow it though. Just for tonight, he told himself. Just tonight, he would let himself love and be loved by Baekhyun.

 

~*~

      It took a short while for Junmyeon to comfortably travel on his own after that. Baekhyun ended up going with him all the way to work, then heading to the factory afterwards. He would even pick him up at the end of the day. Junmyeon felt like he was taking advantage of Baekhyun, especially knowing his feelings now. He had so many questions. He hated himself for even questioning if Baekhyun’s feelings were real. Baekhyun may have been programmed similarly to a love robot, but he wasn’t actually one. Love had been a foreign concept to him initially. If he said he felt it now, then he’d obviously learned to do so, and Junmyeon wasn’t in a position to call his feelings illegitimate. After all, it wasn’t like humans weren’t capable of faking affection, so who was to say Baekhyun wasn’t capable of feeling genuine affection?

 

      It made everything much more complicated in regards to his own relationship though. It was true, he’d wanted a love robot initially because he was lonely, but that wasn’t the case anymore. He’d been proven wrong about them thanks to Baekhyun and he knew they were much more than a simple robot pet. He’d preferred the thought of a human relationship, and that was what he had now, so why was he so conflicted? Could he really wrap his mind around being in love with someone made of metal and wires? What he was doing to Yixing wasn’t fair though. He needed to decide where his feelings sat and act on them.

 

      Junmyeon picked dazedly at his food while on a date with Yixing. He was still trying to sort all of his feelings out, and he felt really guilty to still be seeing Yixing as if he weren’t a confused wreck. Yixing seemed to notice something was off about him though, and he didn’t really push the subject. Maybe he was still worried about how Junmyeon was doing after the whole tram incident. Yixing was such a kind and considerate person. He deserved someone much better than Junmyeon.

      “How are you feeling?” Yixing asked suddenly.

      “Hm?” Junmyeon hummed, still lost in his own thoughts.

      “You seem down. I’m worried about you.”

      “I’m alright...I’ve just had a lot on my mind.”

      “I see...Maybe it’s best to just take a break and stop worrying about it for a little while. You might figure something out if you come at it again later with a fresh mind.”

      “Yeah, you’re probably right,” Junmyeon agreed, smiling softly. Yixing really was a sweetheart.

      “Do you mind if I ask you something?”

      “What is it?”

      “How did you come across Baekhyun in the first place? You don’t seem like someone that would need an assistance robot.”

      “Ah, yeah...It was kinda an accident more than anything how I got him, but he’s become a good friend, so it’s nice having him around.”

 

      Junmyeon didn’t want to tell Yixing that he’d tried to buy a love robot. He knew Yixing wasn’t judgmental, but it was generally questioned in society as a vain, perverse action. He wasn’t ashamed of Baekhyun by any means, but Yixing didn’t need to know all the details.

      “He seems pretty advanced for an assistance bot,” Yixing commented. “Is he a new type?”

      “He’s kinda a hybrid more than anything...” Junmyeon muttered. Why was Yixing so interested in Baekhyun?

      “Do you have feelings for him?” Yixing asked next, without any hint of anger in his voice. Junmyeon almost choked on his drink.

      “What makes you have that idea?” He finally managed to ask. “Baekhyun is a robot.”

      “Well, yeah, but he’s really advanced. I honestly thought he was human when I met him until I shook his hand and saw his fingers. It wouldn’t be completely out of the question for you to fall for him, right?”

      “It’s weird that you’re asking me this as my boyfriend...”

      “I’m not trying to corner you or accuse you, I just wanted to know. I think it’s important that we be honest with each other. You’d never brought Baekhyun up before, but when I saw you two together, you really seemed close, so I was caught off guard.”

      “Baekhyun is someone precious to me, that much is true, but you’re my boyfriend, Yixing. What I have with Baekhyun is platonic. I promise I’m not cheating on you.”

      “I didn’t think you were,” Yixing said with a soft, albeit sad smile. “I trust you. I just don’t want you to be unhappy.”

      “I am happy, Yixing.”

 

      Junmyeon wished he sounded more convincing. What he had said wasn’t a lie though. Other than a single experimental kiss, Junmyeon’s relationship with Baekhyun was completely platonic. Although, now that he knew Baekhyun had feelings for him, Junmyeon was starting to question what the future of their relationship would be like, especially if he remained with Yixing. He couldn’t keep Baekhyun to himself if that were the case. That would be too selfish.

 

      Junmyeon quickly got lost in his own thoughts again as they left the restaurant and headed towards the station to go their separate ways. He was holding Yixing’s hand as they walked, and it was so warm and soft. It was completely different from Baekhyun’s. This was the living, breathing boyfriend that he wanted. He needed to get his head out of the clouds and focus on Yixing. He was the one that really mattered.

      “So, I guess I’ll see you later,” Yixing started quietly once they’d reached Junmyeon’s stop.

      “Yeah. Thank you for tonight. I promise I won’t be as stressed next time.”

      “It’s fine, Junmyeon. I know you’re going through a lot right now. I’m not going to ask you to feel something you’re not feeling. Just promise to be honest with me and talk to me.”

      “I promise.”

      “I know this probably isn’t the best time to ask and it hasn’t been that long since the incident, but I wanted to see if you wanted to come over to my house this weekend. For real this time. I’ll come pick you up and we can travel there together.”

      “Yeah, I think I will,” Junmyeon agreed, smiling gently. “Thank you for being so understanding.”

      “Of course. I care about you,” Yixing said, kissing Junmyeon on of the forehead. “I’ll see you then.”

      “Yeah, see you then.”

 

      Junmyeon watched as Yixing walked away. He still felt guilty for how wishy-washy he’d been with Yixing. He needed to make it up to him somehow. This was the relationship he’d longed for. Yixing was the dream boyfriend. Yixing was _human_. Junmyeon was just feeling self-conscious and confused. This was what he really wanted.

 

~*~

      The day came for Junmyeon to go to Yixing’s house, and he packed in silence, without Baekhyun’s assistance. Baekhyun hadn’t really been talking to Junmyeon all that much these days, and Junmyeon had been avoiding him in an attempt to get his feelings back under control. He missed the days when he would come home and watch something with Baekhyun or they would goof around. It had been a while since they’d had a lightsaber duel. Junmyeon still didn’t know if he was brave enough to tell Yixing he liked to play with his lightsaber collection.

 

      Junmyeon exited his bedroom, finding Baekhyun sitting on the couch, hugging his knees to his chest and watching the television. Junmyeon sighed and walked over to him.

      “I’m going to Yixing’s tonight. Are you going to be ok?”

      “Yeah,” Baekhyun answered, and Junmyeon could swear he heard sadness in his voice. “Junmyeon, I think...It’s time for me to leave.”

      “What?” Junmyeon asked, feeling like the air had been kicked out of his lungs. He knew this day was coming, so why did it hurt so much?

      “You don’t need me anymore. I said I would help you with your love life, but you’re doing well without me. I think it’s time I go back to the factory. You could probably still get your money refunded.”

      “I don’t need my money back,” Junmyeon said quietly. “But I understand if you want to leave...When were you thinking of going?”

      “Tonight. I know it’s sudden, but there’s not really much for me to pack, and I don’t want to be burdening you much longer.”

      “You were never a burden...”

      “I can’t keep living with you forever, Junmyeon. You have a life of your own now.”

 

      Junmyeon felt almost numb. He wanted to beg Baekhyun to stay, but he knew it would be unfair. This had been something he knew would happen for some time, but he didn’t want it to happen so soon. He didn’t have the right to tell Baekhyun to stay, and this would probably be better for both of them to get over their feelings. Junmyeon had to let him go.

      “Thank you, Baekhyun...For everything. I hope I’ll see you again in the future.”

      “You know where to find me,” Baekhyun said sadly.

 

      Junmyeon forced his legs to move, taking him outside his apartment and away from Baekhyun. That was it. That was his final goodbye to Baekhyun. How heartless could he be? Baekhyun deserved a better send off than that, but honestly, Junmyeon couldn’t find it in himself to send him off. He still desperately wanted Baekhyun to stay with him. He couldn’t just gracefully say goodbye.

 

      Junmyeon met Yixing at the station and kept his greeting brief. He felt bad for not even being able to focus on what Yixing was telling him. Maybe this was all a mistake after all. It wasn’t too late for Junmyeon to come clean about his feelings and race back to Baekhyun. The thought of hurting Yixing was painful too. Junmyeon knew he couldn’t get through this without hurting someone. Why did he have to fall for Baekhyun?

 

      The time seemed to fly while Junmyeon was in his own little world. He’d managed to get through a nice dinner at Yixing’s house and had even momentarily put Baekhyun out of his mind. He was still a nervous wreck around Yixing, but at least Yixing was kind and understanding. He was such an amazing person, and Junmyeon did love him. His feelings just weren’t romantic. He realized that now. Junmyeon knew it was wrong to drag Yixing along, so whether he stayed with Baekhyun or not, if Junmyeon didn’t feel any romantic pull towards Yixing, he would have to cut it off. Yixing was far too great a person to be led on and hurt like that.

 

      It was later in the evening when everything finally came to a breaking point. They’d snuggled on the couch and Yixing had started kissing Junmyeon timidly. Junmyeon had half expected them to be more intimate with each other, but it still felt like it was moving a bit too fast. No, maybe their relationship was progressing like normal, but Junmyeon was lagging behind. He couldn’t do this. As if reading his mind, Yixing stopped and pulled away with a small sigh.

      “This isn’t what you want,” he finally stated. Junmyeon sat up from the couch, looking for the right words, but instead tears rolled down his cheeks.

      “I’m so sorry...” He whispered. “I don’t think I’m ready for this.”

      “That’s not what it is, right?” Yixing asked. He sounded sad, but he looked so gentle. “I’m not the one you really love, right?”

      “W-What do you mean?”

      “I could tell, Junmyeon. You weren’t comfortable with me. We got along and had fun, but I could tell you were always anxious and holding yourself back.”

      “Yixing...”

      “When I saw Baekhyun, I noticed how you were extremely comfortable with him. I think it made sense to me then.”

      “Yixing, what Baekhyun and I have, it was friendship. I never cheated on you. I care about you way too much to do that to you.”

      “I know, Junmyeon. You’re a good person. I told you, you sell yourself short. But I don’t think you’ve realized yet where your feelings truly lie. I’ve known for a while they weren’t with me.”

      “Yixing, that’s...”

      “I knew before I even saw Baekhyun, don’t worry. I’m good at reading people, Junmyeon. You need someone that makes you feel at home and comfortable, and that’s not me.”

      “I think...I do love Baekhyun after all. Does that make me a terrible person?”

      “No. You’re being honest with yourself and me. I think this was a necessary evil.”

      “How can you be so calm about this? I’ve hurt you, haven’t I?”

      “This hurts, yes, but Junmyeon, you aren’t just my boyfriend. You’ve become the best friend I have, and I don’t want to lose you by being greedy. I want what’s best for you, and I want you in my life, in whatever way I can have you.”

      “Yixing...I don’t deserve you,” Junmyeon said with a sob.

      “Lucky for you, it’s my decision of whether you stay in my life or not. I can pull through this, Junmyeon, even if it hurts at first. You can too. I know you’ve struggled with relationships in the past, we both have. You can’t let this one get away. It’s not too late for you to tell Baekhyun how you really feel.”

      “But Baekhyun is a robot! That’s not normal is it? Is our relationship even real? Can I considerate it healthy being in love with a robot?”

      “You stopped thinking of him as an object a long time ago. He’s a person, Junmyeon, and you accept him as he is. There’s nothing stopping your heart from loving him except your own fear and misconception of him. It doesn’t matter what other people say or think about robots. You love him, Junmyeon. That’s all you need to care about.”

      “You’re right...” Junmyeon sighed. “Thank you, Yixing, for finally talking some sense into me.”

      “I’m always happy to help. I care about you, alright? Don’t forget that.”

      “Yeah...”

      “Now go home. I think there’s someone you need to talk to.”

      “I’m sorry again for everything...”

      “Don’t apologize,” Yixing soothed, pulling Junmyeon into a hug. “Just be happy and honest with yourself.”

 

      Junmyeon hugged him back, trying his best not to get more emotional than he already was. Yixing really was something else, and he deserved more happiness than anyone. Junmyeon could only hope he found someone better than him in the future.

 

      Junmyeon left Yixing’s apartment, running all the way back through the bus stops and stations. By the time he got back to his apartment, he was sweaty and his lungs ached for air, but he couldn’t stop and rest now. Baekhyun had said he was leaving that night. If he’d already left, Junmyeon would have to go on a wild goose chase for him again.

 

      The apartment was dark when Junmyeon stepped inside, and he feared the worst. As he turned on the light to his bedroom, however, he was relieved to find Baekhyun sitting on the ground against the bed, hugging his knees to his chest and resting his face on them. He didn’t even look up at the sudden entrance of light into the room. Junmyeon walked over to him and knelt down in front of him. Finally, Baekhyun noticed the movement and looked up at Junmyeon in shock.

      “Junmyeon, what are you doing back?”

      “I couldn’t do it,” Junmyeon said softly. “I couldn’t be with Yixing after all.”

      “But why!? I thought you two were happy together...”

      “I care about him, but I just don’t think he was the one for me. What about you? Why were you crying?”

      “I can’t cry, remember? I wasn’t built to accommodate it.”

      “You looked like you were crying,” Junmyeon stated, cupping Baekhyun’s cheek gently. He ran his thumb along the soft, synthetic skin. “Just because you can’t physically cry doesn’t mean you aren’t capable of crying and feeling sadness.” Baekhyun looked down, then eventually placed his own hand over Junmyeon’s on his cheek.

      “You’re right. I felt like I was crying...”

      “Why?”

      “I can’t say.”

      “Yes, you can. You can tell me anything, Baekhyun. Our relationship has always been like that, remember?”

      “Not this. If I tell you this, it will ruin everything.”

      “Try me. I don’t think you could ruin anything more than I have,” Junmyeon sighed.

 

      Baekhyun’s lip jutted out in a pout, and Junmyeon watched as it quivered slightly. His white metal fingers gently tightened around Junmyeon’s hand and he leaned into his touch.

      “I love you,” he whimpered. “I love you so much, it hurts, Junmyeon. I don’t want to see you with someone else, but I know this is better for you. I was going to leave to make things easier, but I couldn’t do it. I don’t belong here anymore, but I don’t want to leave...”

      “Baekhyun, you _do_ belong here. I don’t want you to leave either.”

      “You deserve someone much better than me. You deserve a real love. You deserve someone human.”

      “Why are you talking about yourself that way? You were the one that told me that you weren’t just some lifeless robot. You were the one that told me you were just as real and valid as anyone else, so why are you acting like you aren’t now? Why don’t you think your love for me is real?”

      “I just...I don’t feel good enough for you. There’s so much I can’t do for you, and I’ll never be human. I know who I am and how I feel, but I also know that I’m different than you. I just didn’t want you to settle for someone like me...”

      “You want to know something sickening? I was trying to settle for Yixing, not you. You were the one I really wanted.”

      “What do you mean? I don’t understand. I thought...”

      “When you and I first met, I looked down on robots. I thought there was no way they could be real lovers. That was wrong of me. Denying your feelings means denying your personality and existence, and I- You’re real, Baekhyun. You exist, and you feel. And I’m happy with you. I love you too, Baekhyun. I’m sorry it took so long for me to accept this, and I’m sorry for trying to convince myself otherwise. Neither you nor Yixing deserved my indecisiveness. It was actually Yixing that finally talked some sense into me. Will you forgive me, Baekhyun?”

      “There’s nothing for me to forgive...”

      “Yes, there is. I’ve been mistreating you for a long time, and I want to make it up to you. Will you let me?”

      “I-I guess...What does this make us, Junmyeon?”

      “Well, will you date me?”

      “I-If you want me to.”

      “That’s not what I’m asking. What do you want, Baekhyun?”

      “I want to love you,” he answered softly. Junmyeon smiled and leaned forward, connecting their lips.

      “Then love me,” he whispered.

 

      Baekhyun dropped his legs to the ground in favor of hugging Junmyeon close instead. Junmyeon wrapped his arms around Baekhyun’s shoulders, sighing as their lips found each other once more. Baekhyun’s frame was broader than him, and even though he wasn’t much taller than Junmyeon, his embrace felt so strong and comforting. Baekhyun’s hands began to wander underneath Junmyeon’s shirt, brushing over his chest. Junmyeon’s breath stuttered slightly, but he didn’t pull away. He _wanted_ Baekhyun to touch him like this.

 

      Junmyeon let himself be lifted off the ground and onto the bed. Baekhyun lips wandered from Junmyeon’s lips, down his neck, placing soft kisses along every inch of his skin. Soon, Junmyeon’s shirt was peeled away, and Baekhyun was staring at his bare skin for the first time since he’d been there. They’d always respected each other’s privacy, but now, Baekhyun felt like he had to know every single inch of Junmyeon’s body. Junmyeon shivered under his touch, but every area that Baekhyun ran his fingers over felt like it was on fire, despite being touched by cool metal.

 

      Baekhyun’s mouth traveled down from Junmyeon’s neck to his chest and naval, and Junmyeon leaned his head back, moaning and tangling his fingers in Baekhyun’s hair. He wasn’t entirely sure where Baekhyun had learned what he was doing now, but it wasn’t really a good time to ask either. Junmyeon had always been so hesitant to be touched like this by someone else, but Baekhyun felt so natural, like he belonged on top of Junmyeon and in his embrace.

 

      When Junmyeon’s pants were slipped down to his waist, he finally gasped and sat up a bit, unsure of just how far Baekhyun was going to go with this. Baekhyun glanced up at him, eyes somewhat hooded, but looking timid all the same.

      “Do you want to stop?” He asked nervously.

      “No, I was just...surprised. You aren’t built for this, so I didn’t know if you would want to do this sort of thing with me...”

      “As long as I can be with you and give you pleasure, I’m happy.”

 

      Junmyeon sighed and lifted Baekhyun’s head, cupping both of his cheeks and bringing it level with his own. He pressed their lips together, closing his eyes and savoring the moment. He was falling more and more in love with Baekhyun with every second.

      “I love you so much,” he whispered against his lips.

 

      Baekhyun smiled into the kiss, then lowered his head once more. He made love to Junmyeon that night in ways he’d never experienced before. Junmyeon felt completely spent by the time Baekhyun laid down to rest beside him. Junmyeon moaned tiredly and snuggled up to Baekhyun’s chest, giving him sleepy kisses every now and then.

      “I love you,” he mumbled into his chest.

      “I love you too, Junmyeon. Thank you for believing in me...”

      “No, thank you, Baekhyun. For everything.

 

      Junmyeon was amazed how comfortable it was sleeping against Baekhyun. Despite being made of metal, he was warm. Junmyeon could get used to this feeling. In fact, he was looking forward to it.

 

~*~

      Junmyeon woke up slowly the following morning. It was like he was still trying to shake off his buzz from the night before. He was surprised to find the bed beside him empty, but he figured Baekhyun probably just got bored of waiting for him to wake up and had left the bedroom. It wasn’t until he saw the small note on the table reading ‘ _Thank you, I love you,’_ that panic set in.

 

      Junmyeon ran through the apartment, searching for any trace of Baekhyun. He'd left his clothes and everything at Junmyeon's house. He tried calling Baekhyun's phone, but received no answer. He sat down in defeat at his table, staring at the note as his eyes watered. Had Baekhyun changed his mind about staying with Junmyeon? They'd been so happy the night before. Was that some sick way of saying goodbye to him? Junmyeon didn't think he could handle this kind of parting.

 

      He broke down crying, crushing the note in his hand. Junmyeon didn't know how long he cried for. Time seemed to cease to exist. He was too sad to eat, and staring at the television blankly didn't seem to make the day pass any faster. Junmyeon continued to try calling Baekhyun through much of the afternoon, but he gave up towards the evening. He was really alone again. His apartment seemed far too quiet and intimidating now.

 

      He eventually forced himself to eat a small dinner, his hunger overpowering his sadness. As daylight faded, Junmyeon didn't bother to turn on the lights. He didn't really move until there was a knock on the door. Then, he jumped to his feet and rushed to answer it. He almost collapsed from relief when he was faced with none other than Baekhyun. The robot was kicking his feet awkwardly, his hands tucked into his pockets. He smiled at Junmyeon, not realizing how much stress he'd caused him.

      “Where did you go!? I thought you'd left me...” Baekhyun's eyes went wide and he rapidly shook his head.

      “I would never leave you! I thought we talked about all of this last night...I just had something to do.”

      “Why didn't you say that on your note? You made it sound like you were never coming back! I was so scared...”

      “Junmyeon...I didn't mean to worry you, but I was scared. I didn't know if I would come back, so I didn't want to make a promise I couldn't keep...But I'm back now!”

      “What on earth were you doing that would be dangerous enough for you not to come back!?”

 

      Baekhyun smiled widely, then slowly pulled his hands out of his pockets, holding them up for Junmyeon to see. Junmyeon's eyes widened as he saw synthetic skin molded into perfect, delicate fingers, no wires or metal plating visible. Junmyeon reached for Baekhyun's hands, and Baekhyun gently laced their fingers together, playfully squeezing Junmyeon's hand.

      “I went back to the factory and asked them to upgrade me. I'm basically a love robot now. It wasn't that risky, but there was still a chance for something to go wrong, which was why I didn't want to promise...But I wanted to be just like you.”

      “Baekhyun...”

      “I'm yours, Junmyeon. I'm your love robot now.”

      “No, you're my boyfriend now,” Junmyeon corrected, tugging Baekhyun into the house and leaning forward to kiss his lips. Baekhyun smiled and giggled into the kiss.

      “They upgraded my senses too, so I can feel you and taste things now.”

      “Sounds like I'm going to have to take you out on some good dates now.”

      “I would love that, but for now, can I just...feel you?”

 

      Junmyeon smiled and wrapped Baekhyun's arms around his waist. They let the door shut behind them, and Junmyeon let Baekhyun lead him back to the bedroom, kissing him the entire way. Not long after that, Junmyeon's clothes were completely discarded. Baekhyun was a bit more hesitant, but finally, he nervously stood before Junmyeon with nothing on. All of Baekhyun's metal plating had been replaced with beautifully sculpted skin and musculature. He kept his hands at his sides, though Junmyeon was pretty sure he wanted to cover his new addition in between his legs. Junmyeon smiled and pressed his own body against Baekhyun, wrapping his arms around his shoulders.

      “You're beautiful,” he whispered.

      “Is this what it feels like to be a man? It just constantly dangles in between your legs?” Baekhyun asked bluntly. Junmyeon burst out into laughter, hugging Baekhyun even closer.

      “Let me show you what else it feels like.”

 

      Junmyeon pulled Baekhyun over to the bed, pressing him against the mattress and crawling on top of him. He kissed Baekhyun, letting his hands wander. Baekhyun gasped, and Junmyeon was surprised at _just_ how sensitive he was. This was all completely new for him, and Junmyeon would get to share this experience with him. Baekhyun clung to Junmyeon as he made love to him slowly, savoring every brush of skin. It didn't take long for Baekhyun to be a mess of pleasure underneath Junmyeon, but it was one of the most beautiful, _human_ expressions he'd ever seen on Baekhyun. He truly was one of a kind, and Junmyeon loved him more than anything.

 

      They laid together in Junmyeon's bed when they were done, Baekhyun's fingertips running along Junmyeon's side. He seemed so happy and satisfied, smiling and even giggling to himself. Junmyeon would kiss his jaw every now and then, and run his fingers along Baekhyun's soft chest. Junmyeon still couldn't believe Baekhyun was here before him now looking like this.

      “Your skin is so soft,” Baekhyun whispered. “I love being able to feel it now.”

      “I could say the same for you,” Junmyeon whispered back, kissing Baekhyun's jaw again.

      “Can we get ice cream?” Baekhyun asked suddenly. “I want to taste it!” Junmyeon laughed gently, playfully patting Baekhyun's bottom.

      “I'm too tired right now and I don't feel like putting clothes on, so we'll go tomorrow, deal?”

      “Deal! I want to hold you longer anyway.”

      “I said this before, but you're so beautiful, Baekhyun. You always have been, but now it all feels so...I don't know. Special?”

      “I think so too. I love my new body. And I've always thought you were beautiful too.”

      “Yeah right,” Junmyeon laughed, causing Baekhyun to pout.

      “I mean it! You're a very attractive person, Junmyeon!”

      “Alright, alright. I'll take your word for it. I won't always be beautiful though. Eventually I'll be old and wrinkly.”

      “No, you'll still be beautiful even then. And I'll look just like you. The factory can remodel me so I can age similarly to you. We can be old and wrinkly together.” Junmyeon chuckled and snuggled closer, wide smile on his face.

      “That sounds nice. I look forward to growing old with you.”

      “Me too! I love you, Junmyeon.”

      “I love you too, Baekhyun. Down to your core.”

 

      Baekhyun smiled, hugging Junmyeon close. Baekhyun still didn't breathe, but Junmyeon could feel the soft beating of what he assumed was Baekhyun's core. Baekhyun kissed the top of his head before whispering sweet talk to him again.

      “My core beats only for you.”

 


End file.
